Secrets Unkept
by Mrchez5235
Summary: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are happily married after their previous mission in Africa. Then after they settle down weird thing start happening and old wounds start to reopen. Jill then asks the question who is the man i married? Who is Chris Redfield? She finds out his darkest secrets in this story
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Secrets Unkept**

**Chapter 1 Paradise has a secret**

It was early on a Saturday morning around 6:00, and Jill Valentine awoke to the smell of salt water coming in through the open windows. She never got tired of that smell. There was also one other smell that she never got tired of and that was of the sleeping man next to her. Christopher M. Redfield was that special man of hers and she was just as special to him and he was to her. Jill looked over at him surprised that he didn't wake before she did. Chris was always an early riser and Jill slept in for the most part. Right as she stared at him with a genuine smirk on her face he yawned and caught her off guard.

"Hey what are you doing up so early." Chris said groggily.

Jill laughed "The smell of the beach woke me up. I can't complain, I can see why you love this place."

"Yeah it has always been my home, and it has been my family." Chris seemed nostalgic when he said family.

Jill brushed it off thinking that he was thinking about his parents that he lost in a car accident. All the Jill knew was that she was his only family other than Claire. Yes, Jill and Chris have been married for five months and it has been nothing less than heavenly. They seemed to move in together perfectly and their lives are like what you would see in movies. They had actually decided to build a house of their own down in the city in which Chris loved and so did Jill. The wonderful city of Cape May, New Jersey. It was a small island off of the very bottom of New Jersey. It was literally perfect. Everyone knew each other, the people were friendly beyond belief, and no crime what so every. It was also very nice that you could get anywhere by bike. The house that they build was fairly big. They were able to afford it considering Chris got a huge raise five years back. He is the highest paid agent in the B.S.A.A in the world currently. He modeled the house after the Hatfield house in England and it was a wedding gift to Jill because it was a secret. It was on the rural side of town but since it was an island they got the luxuries of a view of the beach and farmland. It was perfect for both of them. Considering they wouldn't have to leave their home state of New Jersey, meaning they can stay in touch with relatives.

Chris Slowly got out of bed and sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his palms. Then, all of a sudden Jill gasped.

Chris turned around to see what happened, but Jill pushed his face away and examined his backside. There were black markings on his back they were faint but still noticeable.

"Chris what the hell happened" Jill asked in astonishment

Chris said hesitantly "Remember I fell off my bike yesterday" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice which Jill picked up instantly, but decided not to say anything.

She squinted her eyes as if she where staring into his soul for the reason he said what he said.

"Yeah I remember that happened." She murmured

Chris wasn't lying he did fall off his bike the day before because some kid's ball rolled in front of Jill and him, and he fell, but Jill stopped in time. Chris normally would have gotten mad because Redfields have a short temper, but instead Chris got up from where he lay got the ball walked over to the kid and said to be more careful next time. He wore a full-hearted smile on his face and the kid said he would. Chris always loved kids and he was loved back by them. He had a certain thing where he could make any kid laugh and enjoy his presence. He would make a terrific father Jill noted.

Jill left the very spacious room. (The house's interior is the same as croft manor from tomb raider Legend) Chris rubbed his back thinking about what just happened. Ever since the two of them got back from Africa Jill has noticed minor details of every little thing.

Chris whispered to himself "I have to more careful around Jill"

* * *

Jill walked down through the corridors of their mansion and she went down into the main foyer. She absolutely love how i looked she took in a glimpse of it before walking into the kitchen to make coffee. the kitchen was huge it had granite counter tops and an island that was placed perfectly in the middle of the room. There was a door at the end of the kitchen that led out into a herb garden to give her food some kick. She adored her kitchen some much. while she was making her coffee she heard a voice that sounded like Chris so she spun around and he wasn't there. She was a little confused, but she heard the voice say bring up my allergy pills. For some reason she did what it said, but she didn't know who she was bringing it to so she brought them to Chris. Chris was taking a shower, and she walked in and he was washing his hair. She stopped and stared at his physique. He had huge biceps and triceps. His abs were rock solid and well defined. His pecs were rounded and hard like a true soldier. Chris's ass was perfect she couldn't help but stare and think that his ass was hers to keep then he broke her train of thought.

"Hey honey you OK" Chris said with his trade mark smirk.

"Yeah i'm fine just admiring" She said shaking her head out of her day dream

"I got your allergy pills" she said staring down at the pills. in reality she was staring down past the pills and at his manhood. She could help but smile once more.

Chris chuckled "It's funny i was actually thinking about my allergy pills"

Jill returned the chuckle "It's also funny because i heard a voice in my head say bring me my allergy pills"

Chris's face then turned pale as apposed to his tan skin.

Jill nervously asked "Chris...Chris what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just the steam from the shower making me dizzy" Chris said trying his best not to give away any information."

Jill looked at him once again curious about him she gave him his pills with a straight unreadable face. She notice the bottle had a different language on it and it read "Abscondere Angelus Intra" She knew what language it was in. It was in Latin but why. Then, all of a sudden Chris turned to her and her poker face and said

"Why are you so curious about m.e" Chris sounded annoyed.

Jill responded with terror "How can you tell what I am feeling?"

Chris turned away from her and she notice his well toned back had the same marks from before but they were darker.

Chris quickly downed the pills and just stared at himself in the mirror. The marks on his back started to disappear.

Jill Shocked said "Chris whats wrong with you?"

Chris turned around obviously hurt by that last comment yet he was puzzled. "You want to know whats wrong with nothing. There is nothing wrong with me...I just have a few secrets that's all. We all have secrets"

Jill was scared of him at that moment, but still not showing it.

Chris looked at her and said in a more calmed down voice "Why are you scared. You know you don't have to be. I would never do anything to you."

She was at that moment brave enough to ask

"Tell me everything."


	2. Verum Signiferis

**Chapter 2 Verum Signiferis**

It was warm in the main foyer of the giant house. The ceiling of the main foyer were roughly twenty five feet high. On ground level the floor was made of a type of smoothed stone with a greyish beige color. It was covered by Turkish rugs that added a certain taste to the room. There was a fire place that had a wide opening for big pieces of wood. The couches were a white tight leather that seemed to loosely match the stone on the floor and walls. The staircase was the best feature it was a wide ascending staircase that went up about ten steps and then split into two paths. At the top of the stair case where it splits is a magnificent giant stained glass window that illuminates the whole foyer with colorful light when the sunsets. To the left you would enter the side of the house with the bedrooms and the study. To the right you would enter the music room and the trophy room where Chris and Jill kept all of their well earned awards from S.T.A.R.S. and the B.S.A.A. Once again on the ground level of the main foyer their are five doors. There were two on each side of the wooden staircase. One led to the gym/weight room, and the other led to the garden/maze. The door parallel to the gym door on the other side of the fire place led to the pool room. It was an elegant room with statues that added somewhat of an ancient Greece kind of vibe. The door across from that was to the kitchen where Jill was almost finished making her coffee. If you walked through the kitchen it led to the dinning room. That contained a long table that could seat about twelve if needed. Finally the last door was the doors of the main entrance. It was two tall wooden doors that had the same design as the other doors throughout the whole mansion. Chris was nervous as hell. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do for Jill, and it wasn't going to be happy when she found out the truth. Jill walked in with her cup of coffee and sat across from Chris on the white leather couches. She placed her mug down on the coffee table and looked sternly at her nervous husband.

"Alright Chris I want the truth, and all of it." Jill said not giving him much of an option.

"Fine...the truth is I think i want Chinese for dinner just me, but i'm 'WHACK' " He said cut off by a flying obstruction

Jill countered his joke with a flying pillow to the face and death stare.

"OK,OK i will tell you just give me one moment." He said desperately so that she would stop giving him that look.

He sighed "Jill I am not who you think i am."

"No shit Sherlock" She snapped beck at him, but with a slight bit of playfulness because she didn't think he would open up that fast.

"I am what the Vatican church used to call Bellator Lucis, or Warrior of light in Latin. I am different like the rest of my kind." He continued before being cut off by his intrigued wife.

"Wait what your kind. Your not human." She said felling uneasy

"No I am human i just have a little more to me that's all" He said fast so she wouldn't go on and have a panic attack.

"I have certain abilities that the average human doesn't something that the Catholic Church used back in the 12Th century to fight off evil spirits, and fallen angels. Now there are few of us and the war is over between us and evil."

"wait how old are you?" Jill asked thinking he is over 900 years old

"I am 35 Jill, I am a semi normal person." He said partially annoyed with that question

"It has been in my family for years. On both my family's sides as a matter of fact. There is no more evil in this world because we won a long time ago. Now we try to blend in with society by taking special pills that take away most of our abilities for 24 hours. The markings on my back are tattoos that are naturally occurring on us. They never loose color or shape when you get old. They symbolize your power and are a key factor in Spiritus Remissionis. That is the releasing of ones spiritual power from you body. The tattoos appear on us at age 16 when the normal age for our training would begin. Mine cover my whole backside and they don't look like something that could be drawn on this earth. They can be read by the elders of the Verum Signiferis, and the elders would tell you what your abilities are. All of us can see auras which of course is the energy fields around all living things that tell their life, emotions, and personalities. That is how i am able to see what you are feeling. Another thing Bellator Lucises can do is telepathically push or pull objects without having to touch them. We can also manipulate peoples thinking and matter around us. What is special about me and Claire is"

"Wait Claire is one of you guys too!" Jill said in shock.

"Yeah of course what did you expect. My mom can do this, and my aunt and cousin on my dad's side of the family have this too. Claire and i would inherit these traits almost guaranteed." He said calmly

"Well as i was saying before i was rudely interrupted me and Claire are healers. Meaning we can heal others through auras and we can heal bruises cuts, broken bones, and more. One, more thing every range of months that are arranged into horror scopes tell the element that we are more sensitive to. Since I was born May 22, 1973 that makes me a Gemini. Meaning i am more sensitive to wind making me areokinetic. Now the thing about me that is different is that i have precognition. That is the ability to see what happens before it does. I can only do this on my dreams. That is all Jill.'

This was all very hard for Jill to grasp.

"Prove it. Prove what you are saying is true" Jill said with a hint of curiosity in her smooth voice.

Chris slowly started to breath in and out. Then, all of a sudden these glowing colors outlined his body. His head had the colors green and orange, and there was blue mixed in when it reached his muscular fore arms. He was showing her his aura. Then, the door blasted open with a sudden gust of strong wind Chris stared at her and she heard him say "Do you believe me now honey?" There was only one problem his lips didn't move. He was telepathically communicating with her.

When he ended it Jill stared at him with her jaw dropped. The wind stopped his aura was fading and he felt tired. She didn't do anything but ask "Claire can do this too" He nodded as a response to her question.

"I need some coffee he put his had out towards the coffee mug and it slide across the coffee table towards him. He picked it up and took a sip. Jill's jaw dropped even lower.

"I hope it's not decaf." he said jokingly

"Want some? he asked his beloved wife

He reached his hand out at the coffee mug and it made its way toward Jill.

"I'm calling Claire." Jill said nervously as she got up from her seat.

As she walked away she felt a small smack on her ass. The only person behind her was her beloved husband, but he was far away from her. He used one of his abilities to do what he just did. She gasped and turned around to see her husband shooting her one of his trademark heart melting grins.

She couldn't help but shoot one back and she said "This is going to be an interesting marriage."


	3. Honesty the Best Policy

**Chapter 3 Honesty the best Policy**

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content Readers Discretion is advised**

Jill picked up her cell phone and dialed Claire's house number. She wasn't as Shaken up as she was before consider Chris gave her one of his smirks. She couldn't help, but smile his smirks always lightened up her mood no matter what. Chris crashed on the couch about and hour after waking up from a goodnights sleep. Chris didn't usually take naps because he couldn't sleep if he took a nap. His light snores where like music in Jill's ears and she was oh so glad he was hers.

"Hello" said a deep mans voice

"Oh hi Leon is Claire home" Jill asked with her sweetest voice possible

"We are actually at the beach. Claire decided to drive down to Cape May and do what ever it is she does." Leon said uninterested in what he just said about Claire.

"Oh she made you drive two hours just to get down here." Jill giggled because she knew what Claire wanted Claire got. Claire was very competitive, and wasn't afraid to barge in on her brother. More or less make a scene, but you had to love her she was really a great person.

"Yeah I can't complain I see why you guys moved here." Leon said admitting the truth

"Well it was Chris's idea. Well can we join you or is it too much to ask of you" Jill asked knowing the answer already

"Of course you guys are always welcome to join us. I also need a male friend here because Claire may be Chris's brother but she isn't like him when it comes to conversations. She I more into putting things to action instead of sitting and talking about man stuff" Leon said with a bit of loneliness in his voice.

"AWWW don't worry Chris is coming to talk to you…or sleep. Either way I will get Claire off you back." Jill said chuckling

"I can't believe I am going to get married to her it seems like it is a weird relationship. I am laid back and relaxed while she wants to go everywhere and play sports." Leon said letting a laugh slip his lips

"I forgot you guys are getting married. Yeah it is kind of an unusual couple, but you guys love each other so that's all that matters." Jill said whole heartedly

"Yeah oh got to go Claire wants to play football, and *BOOF*" Leon was cut of and Jill laughed. She could hear Claire laugh and Leon cursing at her in the background

"Sorry about that Claire threw the football at my phone and I dropped it. Now my face hurts." Leon said still aggravated by what just happened

"Best wishes until we get there" Jill said giggling. She hung up her phone and yelled out to Chris.

'Chris we're going to the beach so get up." She said loud enough for the president to hear.

"mmmmMMMMM" Chris moaned next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were there Hun" Jill said apologetically

"Whyyyyyyyyy" Chris complained like a child

"You are such a child" Jill countered

Chris yelled at the top of his lungs "CHILD MOLESTER"

Jill covered his moth in shock "What the hell are you talking about"

"You slept with me and you say I'm a child so therefore CHILD MOLE*mmmmm*"

"Shut up, if you ever say that again I will never sleep with you again" Jill laughed

Chris shut up then and there and said "I know that Five gum says get the sensation but sleeping with you is the best sensation I have felt so far so I will shut up."

Jill laughed and walked away to get her stuff for the beach. Then she heard Chris say something under his breath.

"For now" Chris said referring back to the child molester incident.

"I HEARD THAT" Jill said yelling from the top of the staircase.

"I LOVE YOU" Chris replied to her comment

Jill just laughed at him.

When they arrived at the beach Claire ran and gave Jill a hug. Jill couldn't do anything but embrace it. Leon gave Chris a manly welcome hug and Chris returned that favor. Chris and Leon always got along. They agreed on everything and Chris took a liking to Leon right after he met him before Chris left for Antarctica. Chris knew Leon would take care of Claire and he wouldn't want anyone else for Claire but Leon.

Claire looked at Chris and then gave him a hug. Leon gave Jill a hug and they all talked about stuff, but Chris was curious why was Claire giving him a look

"Is everything alright" yeah It just so happened Chris's aura was faded and since Claire is the only other person on that beach who can see it she pick up on what happened.

"She knows doesn't she Chris." Claire said in annoyance

"Yeah, she does, but it isn't my fault she saw the tattoos on my back this morning." Chris said desperately trying to calm his sister down because he could tell by her aura that she was kind of mad.

"Tell me everything." Claire said and Chris was taken back a bit because Jill said the same thing this morning after his shower. Chris decided to tell her (The story is to long if you want to hear it again go back to chapters 1, 2 LOL). Claire calmed down knowing he was put in a position that left him no choice but to tell Jill. They didn't notice, but Jill started to fall back with Leon so she started to hear their conversation. Leon was to busy watching the different types of boats that pasted to pay attention.

"Chris do me one favor don't tell her anything else. If she finds out that we aren't orphans she will kill you." Claire said this and Jill stopped in her tracks. She was really angry that she didn't find out earlier. For some reason she was really excited she couldn't wait to meet the Redfield parents.

Jill then walked over to Chris and she was her normal self and all of the anger was gone.

"Hey honey want to go for a swim" Jill asked in a sweet voice

"Not right now there are crabs in there, and not the microscopic ones' Chris said jokingly

Jill gasped and then pushed Chris into the sand. "Ow, what did I do?" Jill just laughed

Leon and Chris sat under the beach umbrellas and watch as the girls had fun in the sun and water.

Leon asked "How is it with Jill."

"It has been great we never argue we are very playful with each other, and…" Chris couldn't finish his sentence before Leon said too much information.

"Not like that I mean with words" Chris said then explaining the whole child molester story to him. They both laughed. Then out of the blue the resting men heard "Hey Boys" they lifted their heads and dropped their jaws. When the girls walked out of the water their bikinis were from fitting because of the water and partially see through. The women giggled. If Jill ever had a bad idea she always got Claire involved. Claire had no problem doing it because they were best friends and now sisters in law. They were partners in crime. Nothing either of them could say could break each other apart. Claire could insult Jill and curse her until the end of the world comes and they would still be best friends. It was a weird relationship between them. They walked up to the men with dropped jaws and closed the mouths for them. How about a game of football? Chris agreed, but Leon said his head still hurt from earlier. Claire said he would play. It was couple against couple. They all lined up and Chris hiked the football and gave it to Jill she ran backwards, and Chris ran to get open. Claire was counting the seconds before she could sack Jill and Leon ran after Chris. Jill threw a perfect spiral and Chris caught it and spun past Leon and he fell. Chris ran for the touch down and Claire turned around and yelled "OH HELL NO!" Claire darted off after Chris and when Chris heard her coming he pick up the pace because he knew out of the two of them Claire was the fastest. She was able to catch up to him and tackle him face first into the ground.

Claire picked herself up and yelled "YEAH BOOOY IN YO FACE HAHA!" Claire started to dance and did some kind of foot shuffle. Jill was hysterical laughing

After many downs of football they decided to get some refreshments. Jill and Claire went to go get some iced tea. When they got there two men that seemed from out of town tried to hit on them Jill pressed her left hand into a fist and put it against her thigh to conceal the wedding ring. It didn't last very long because Claire made short work of them easily. Then when everything seemed fine the Redfield temper shot out of Claire at the snack stand clerk.

"I ORDERED FOUR ICED TEAS AND I EXPECT FOUR ICED TEAS NOT THREE."

Jill couldn't help but crack up.

The snack stand clerk was frightened by this young woman "I'm sorry miss, but you ordered three"

Claire threw her hands in the air and countered back again with another angry comeback. Then two Police Officers pulled up on beach vehicles and asked if the was a problem and Claire yelled at them explaining her side of the story. The police were going to get involved when Leon showed up and pulled out his United States Secret Service badge. The police gulped and then went to Jill. Before they could get a word out of their mouth she pulled out her B.S.A.A. badge. They were scared thinking everyone around them has a badge that stated they are higher than them in the government. Chris instinctively pulled his out too and they watched. Chris told the police to sit down with him Jill and Leon to see how this turns out. Chris, Leon, Jill, and the two police were sitting there laughing their asses off. When it was said and done the police said their goodbyes and left.

"It's getting late we had better get home" Claire said yawning lightly

"Yeah, we will see you later." Chris said tiredly

"Poor Leon has to drive two hours back to Edison" Jill said feeling bad for her fellow friend

"I'll be fine that is if Claire's snoring doesn't keep me up." Leon remarked and then was responded to by slap on the shoulder.

Chris and Jill said goodbye to they're family and soon to be. Chris and Jill sat on the beach watching the sunset. Chris deciding he wanted to go for a swim. Really the worst time considering the life guard has left. Jill found it funny how such a peaceful island can be so violent when Claire was around. Claire is the cause of all civil disputes. Jill laughed to herself.

"HEY, BABE COME ON IN THE WATER IS STILL WARM!" Chris yelled at Jill

Chris hasn't called her that since they were dating.

"I just finished drying off" Jill replied.

Jill Felt something rap around her like a rope. She could break free of it. It was slowly dragging her into the ocean. She saw Chris with his eyes fixed on her. She was mesmerized by his eyes and how the sunset complimented his dark brown eyes. Chris was staring back at her his eyes tracing the curves of her body. They were perfect her brown hair that now has fully recovered its color after being dyed back in Africa. Her blue eyes cast a spell on him. She didn't struggle with the pulling he was doing on her. She just walked into the water.

"How romantic is this" He said staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Everyday is romantic because we live down here now and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else." Jill said it truthfully

Chris wrapped her in his arms and they moved out into the water until it was up to their shoulders.

Chris began kiss Jill on the cheek and then he moved down towards her neck. She gave out a little moan of pleasure. Jill picked up his face and pressed her lips against his. His tongue exploring her mouth and hers exploring his. They kissed until they needed air. Chris began to undo her bikini top, and ten she stopped him.

"Not her Chris we are in public." She said worried someone would see them.

"The only things that will see us are the fish" Chris whispered in her ear. He was there wasn't anyone on the beach it emptied a long lime ago. Chris went to untie her bikini top again and then.

"AAAAAH" Chris yelled in agony

"What is it?" Jill yelled in horror

"Fucking crabs" he said through his teeth.

Jill laughed "Don't let them me she said playfully"

"Jill they would defiantly go after you because they have a sweet tooth and you have a sweet ass" Chris said with a lustful look in his eyes.

"That's very sweet, but still don't let them get me" She had a little more seriousness in her voice, but still playfully. Chris scooped her up in his arms and brought her and their stuff to the silver Honda ridgeline that they drove there Jill looked out the window, and she remember something and she decided to ask Chris.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jill asked with no hint of anger in her voice.

"Tell you what?" Chris asked curiously

"That you and Claire aren't orphans" Jill asked expecting an argument

Chris sighed "I wasn't going to tell you."

Jill once again shocked asked another question "Why is there something wrong between you and your family."

"Yeah, they didn't want me to join the Airforce when I was eighteen. They wanted me to go to college and get a degree in criminal justice. I was going to, but I decided I wanted to join the armed forces. When I left I didn't talk to them all that I had was Claire. When I was discharged from the Airforce I became a cop because law enforcement and weapons were all I knew. My parents wanted my to have a good life and they didn't see that when I joined that Airforce. Claire went off to college and she stopped talking to my parents or reasons I don't know. Becoming a cop was the best thing ever in my life. I learned values, and I met you. Well actually that was when I was promoted to S.T.A.R.S.

Jill laughed through a sigh. I have been telling everyone that my parents died in a car accident because I didn't want to tell them I was shunned by my parents. I don't even think you know everything about my heritage or my middle name. More or less my parents name." Chris said

That was true come to think of it Jill knew nothing about him. This scared her in a way.

"Don't be scared. I will tell you everything. My mother comes from and Italian, and polish family her name is Patricia. She was first generation born here besides her mother who was born here. My father on the other hand wasn't born in the United State he was born in Ankara, Turkey. He is born and speaks Turkish, but he is Armenian. He is the reason why I have a broad nose, and tanner tone of skin tan most people. Claire has my mom's skin tone. My father's name is Norayr. (Pronunciation= Nor eye) He has two siblings an older brother and sister. His brother is Nubar (New Bar), and his sisters name is Eftiner (Ef tea) we just call her Hala which mean aunt in Turkish. My mother has three siblings an older sister named Debra, and two younger sibling a boy, and girl names Paul, and Christina. We call my Aunt Christina Aunt Tina."

"Wow that's a lot of information" Jill said shocked at how much he has locked away

"That's not all. I have two brothers as well." Chris said.

"What!" Jill said in astonishment "Are they like me" Jill asked as they pulled into their driveway.

"Like me no. Resemble me yeah. Only difference is they're not as hot as me." Chris said quiet upset.

Jill laughed at the previous comment then she realized "OH MY GOD. We didn't invite them to our wedding." Jill was very upset she wanted to cry she felt so bad.

"We can renew our vows with them if you want" Chris offered

Jill calmed down and smiled thinking _He wants to renew our vows that's so sweet._ "I would love that." Jill said in a sweet voice.

Chris opened the car door for her and said "Shall we continue?" He had a smirk on his face that told her he wants to do it.

"Let me shower I smell like sand" Jill smiled and walked away towards the house

Chris peered over at her ass. He admired how it moved with every step she took. "Whew Damn it's a sham you have to sit on that thing." She turned her head half way around and gave him a smile. Chris unpacked and cleaned the care of all sand. He stepped into the house and walked into the spacious bedroom. He sat down on one of the couches and looked around. There was their bed on the other side of the room with fancy netting on post along the top of it. The floor and wall were all the same color stone as the whole house. In the middle of the room were two couches and a coffee table with a radio/ CD player on it. Behind him had the dressing room it had two wood doors that were like those in a saloon back in the Wild West except fancier with golden knobs to open the door. It was only big enough to cover a person from the nick to the calf. There next to the bathroom door were two lever that were disguised as decorations and when pulled a small trap door would open with Chris's and Jill's Samurai Edge handguns. Chris barely used it now he has a browning hi power practical (two tone) chambered in 9mm instead. He became inpatient and he waved his hand at the door and it quietly unlocked and opened by itself he walked in and saw a silhouette of Jill in the shower. He saw her curves through the steam and he began to bite his lower lips lightly. He saw her accidentally drop the bar of soap she was holding. He was hoping she would now bend over. The bulge in his pants began to grow and become hard. Thinking that she was about to lean over for it instead she stomps her foot on it and it slide from beneath her feet and up the wall and into her hands. Chris who was quiet upset let out a small laugh unheard by Jill. Jill unaware that the floor was slippery from the soap she had stomped on moments ago slipped and fell backwards. She almost hit the ground then she stopped dead in the air. She knew who it was then and there.

"How long hove you been standing there?" She asked

"Long enough to see that you have mad skills with a soap bar." Chris said humorously

Jill laughed and said "You don't need to worry about dropping soap"

"I guess that's true now I won't have to worry about it if I go to prison" Chris said jokingly again

They both laughed.

"Uh a little help here…..Please" Jill asked giggling

"Oh, yeah sorry just enjoying the view." He said staring at her breast.

When Jill got out before she could put a towel around her she felt hands go around her waist. Then quick kisses on her neck going down to her shoulders. She moaned with pleasure once more. She quickly turned around and continued where they left off at the beach. His tongue exploring her mouth, and hers exploring his. She backed out of the bathroom still with their lips locked. He breaks the lock and carries Jill to the bed and places her gently. He couldn't help but stare at her figure it was perfect. She had the body of a super model. She had a slight six pack showing, her breast her perfectly rounded like any man would want and her waist was to die for. She had the best ass Chris had ever seen. It would make a man roll over and beg for it. Chris took off his swim trunks that he had on from earlier. He slowly crept over her and he waved his hands down the light turned off and the light of the almost completely set sun was illuminating the room with a faint orange. The continued to kiss and Chris slowly moved down towards her breast he kissed every inch on the way down. He took one of her breast on one hand and the other one's nipple in his teeth lightly. He began to play with it with his tongue, and Jill began to moan louder than before. Jill pushed Chris over on his side of the bed and moved her lips down to his member. She pursed her lips and slid them over his member and played with it with her tongue. Chris began to moan a deep masculine moan that sent chills of pleasure down Jill's spine. She began to suck it and Chris's moan and grunts became louder. Then he said to Jill

"Jill I'm almost done." She knew what he meant and she lay down on her back and Chris got on top of her.

Chris put his erected member into her clitoris and slowly began to push in and out slowly getting faster. Jill gasped and began to whine with pleasure. Chris began to kiss her once again and Jill followed his lead. The kisses were brief considering Chris was exerting a lot of energy into humping Jill that he had to catch his breath more frequently. She loved the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. Chris flipped on his back and using all of his huge muscles to flip Jill on top of him he had her sitting upright on his waist and she put her hands on his muscular chest he push her up and down on his member. She twisted and clenched her clitoris and the made him moan louder, and louder. She almost hit her climax and she whispered to Chris to put her on her back again. Chris obliged and did what she said. The feeling started to become more and more intense in a good way. Jill knowing Chris's weak points ran her finger down his spinal cord making him arch his back in delight. Then Jill started to yell Chris's name and she began to moan really loud she dug her fingers into his back, but he didn't mind. Right then and there as Jill hit her climax so did Chris. He let out a loud moan louder than Jill's and he was thrusting faster Jill burying her nails into Chris's back because for some reason her climax this time was more intense. Chris moan louder and louder fells a tingling sensation in his member, his legs, and all the way up to his solar plexus. Then Chris came in Jill, and Jill rolled her eyes back in pleasure and relief. Chris fell to Jill's side and spooned her kissing her gently on her neck. Then after a few moments they both fall asleep.


	4. Long Time No See

**Chapter 4 Long Time No See**

**Warning: Very confusing, and weird chapter.**

It was a beautiful morning in Cape May. Despite the over cast it was beautiful. Chris always liked it when it was cloudy and windy. He woke up to his sleeping bride and he smiled at her and then walked to the kitchen. He read the clock on his night stand before leaving it read 7:42 A.M. He yawned and continued to the kitchen when he reached the bottom of the stairs he felt a terrible pain in his head and he fell to the floor and had a vision. He saw a his family at his aunts house having a good time and then he saw a man walk in he was dressed from head to toe in black. He had a long black coat on. On his head he had sunglasses and sleek combed back blonde hair. It was Wesker, but how could it be Wesker. He was dead Sheva and Chris shot his head off with RPG's.

Chris was worried now about his family's well being even though they shunned him. Chris went and made some coffee for Jill and grabbed some orange juice for himself. He returned to Jill and she was walking around with the damp blankets on her. She smiled at Chris.

"Where did you go" Jill asked happily

"Thought you would want coffee" He said smiling back

"Thank you very much" Jill thanked Chris

"Just how you like it cream and sugar" Chris assured her

"It is amazing just like last night" She hinted to him that the previous night was different from the others.

"I can see that you haven't fully gotten over last night" She said to Chris who was butt naked.

"Yeah I know it feels better to be in the nude." He laughed, and so did she.

"You know you never told me you middle name." Jill stated out of the blue

"Oh right my middle name is Mihran (Me Ron)." Chris said will in a day dream.

"It was my grandfather's name on my dad's side. He past away when my dad was eleven." Chris said emotionless.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been hard on your dad." Jill said in a low toned voice.

"You can ask him later because we are going to see them today." Chris said with an unidentifiable tone of mixed emotions.

"What? Yay I finally get to meet them!" Jill said excitedly.

"We are going to meet them at my Efti Hala's house." Chris said.

"How do you know they are going to be there" Jill asked quiet confused that he knows their whereabouts.

"Leon enough said." Chris said chuckling.

"Well let's get ready for Church first." Jill told him knowing it was getting to be around 8:45 and mass starts at 9:00. Jill and Chris were raised to be very religious people. Their parents always brought them to church on Sundays and they both loved to go.

"I want my parents to love you so act yourself because you are perfect no other way." Chris said be truthful.

Jill blushed at the compliment.

"Where are you going?" Jill asked with a giggle

"Well since I am already naked I think I should shower." Chris said getting up and walking to the bathroom. As Chris walked by Jill gave him a smack on the bare ass and he slightly jumped. She could feel the muscle when she did that and she just smiled.

After mass had ended they drove back home and put on more comfortable clothes. Jill put her hair back into a pony tail as usual; she put tight jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt with short sleeves, and boots with small platforms on the bottom. Jill put her make up and did what she does best.

Chris put on his silver watch, jean that showed off the muscle of the upper thigh, but were loose from the knees down, he put on a form fitting black t-shirt the really showed off all of the muscles that he has. It showed his pecks his biceps and triceps, his six pack, and his back muscles. He looked ripped in that shirt. He wore track sneakers that had black and grey coloring.

When they both met each other they laughed because they were wearing almost the same exact outfit. Chris smelt something really good in the oven.

"Jill what are you making?" Chris asked looking into the oven to see what it was

"A Red Velvet Cake." She said in response to his previous question.

"I thought it would be good to bring a RED velvet cake to the REDFIELD'S." Jill said pun intended

"HAHA" Chris made a mocking laugh that caused Jill to giggle.

"Chris your face is all red. What's wrong?" Jill asked concerned

"When I get nervous my face turns red." Chris said a bit aggravated.

"It's ok I know you haven't seen them in seventeen years, but they still love you and you have nothing to worry about." Jill tried to ease his nerves

'Easy for you to s….." Chris shut up because it was going to be hard for her given his family hasn't met her yet.

They both laughed.

"I know one thing you are guaranteed to love my Hala." Chris said whole heartedly

When they arrived three hours later at about 3:00 they made sure that both looked their best. They wanted to dress to impress some what.

There were a lot of cars their meaning a lot of family to meet and greet. Jill asked Chris

"You have this many family members. She asked nervously

Chris responded saying "You ever see the movie you don't mess with a Zohan" Jill nodded. "Well my family is like the taxi scene except each car is like that taxi."

Jill's eyes widened at the comment. Chris rang the doorbell. Jill was extremely nervous. They heard the first door unlock then the second and there was a shorter women staring up at them. Her mouth was wide open with shock. She knew who he was, and he knew she was.

Chris said "Hala" then the women yelled at the top of her lungs

"AMAN" (**OH** in Turkish) She gave him the biggest hug possible and then everyone came to see what happened.

Hala said in Turkish "aman tanrım seni seviyorum gibi uzun bir süre sizi görmedim" (**oh my god I haven't seen you in such a long time I love you**)

Chris responded in Turkish "seni seviyorum de bunu çok uzun süre oldu" (**I love you too it has been so long)**

Everyone looked at Chris with their mouths dropped. Ever since he left he was never able to speak Turkish. Now he can speak it fluently.

"I didn't know you could speak Turkish." Jill commented

"Just another secret of mine." Chris said back with a smirk and a wink.

"Who is this lovely lady with you?" Hala asked excitedly in her Turkish accent.

"Hala this is my wife Jill. I am not sure if maybe you heard about her on the news?" Chris asked because her disappearance was a tragedy, and was broadcasted all over the news.

"Oh my God yes I remember." Hala responded with a voice as if she felt bad for her because of what she went through.

"Hello I am Jill Chris told me all about you, and might I say I am really happy to meet you. Jill said in the sweetest voice possible which she succeeded in.

"I made this cake for you and everyone else." Jill said handing her the delicious looking pastry cake.

Hala complimented the cake and brought them inside. Everyone didn't move once they saw who it was. They all took in the sight. They looked at the bodybuilder type man with the handsome features, and they looked at the supermodel type women next to him with the mesmerizing eyes and gorgeous face. Hala introduced who they were and everyone came and gave both of them big hugs, and kisses. They all seemed to take a big liking to Jill they thought she was smart, funny beautiful, perfect for Chris. When it came to Chris they all cried and wouldn't let go of him. He shed a few tears as well. He spoke to them all in Turkish. They couldn't believe how muscular and handsome he was. Nobody in the family really gained muscle so they thought he was a hunk for the most part.

Jill when she finally was able to get to Chris again Chris whispered something in here ear.

"Now here is the final test. You have to face my parents." Chris said nervously

Jill gulped in fear of their opinion of her. Then they saw a women walk into the room she was tall thin and her hair was curled bob. When she saw Chris she turned away and said something in Italian. She started to cry and she walked over to her son. He embraced the hug and he shed tears too. She said how much he changed pretty much the same thing as the other people said Muscular and handsome.

Then she looked over at Jill and said "Jill Valentine how are you sweetie." The older women gave her a hug. Jill returned it and smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jill said in her sweetest voice again.

"I have heard so much about you on the news. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Redfield asked.

"I couldn't be any better Mrs. Redfield" Jill responded politely

The older women said to Jill "I see you're married to my son" She was looking at both of their ring fingers.

"Yes ma'am, and believe me I'm sorry we already planned to renew our vows so you can see, and I only found out yesterday." Jill was stumbling over words, but was hushed.

"It's ok we are family now. You can call me mom." The older women said

Jill started to tear up and she gave Mrs. Redfield a big hug. "Thank You" Jill said.

Chris introduced his father who approved of her instantly after talking to her only a few minutes.

"Hey lard ass." A voice came from behind them. They all shot around. It was Chris's older brother Brandon. He always picked on Chris because when Chris was younger he was chubby. Chris looked at him, and said "You certainly can't be talking about me" Brandon was always the muscular one in the family, but Chris seemed to beat him this time by a landslide.

"Your right….. Ok I will admit I'm jealous." Brandon said in a sour voice.

They gave each other a hug and caught up on some things. Chris's other brother Matthew was no where to be found. So Chris went to look for his Bellator Veritatis cousin Selin. When he found her they looked at each other and just smiled and laughed. They telepathically communicated. He gave her one of the biggest hugs there. Jill knew automatically what was going on. Then all of a sudden Jill turned around and saw Chris standing there only younger. He looked to be about twenty. She was confused.

"Chris how did you get over here?" Jill asked

The boy laughed "Sorry I'm not Chris I am his sort of nephew Leon. I am his Cousin Alan's son"

Jill laughed as well "Chris and I have a best friend named Leon he is getting married to Claire."

"Yeah I know they dropped by two days ago." The boy replied.

Now Jill could tell the difference other than the boy looking like well… just a boy he had blue eyes as apposed to Chris's brown eyes. When Chris finished giving Selin his back began to glow. Chris started laughing

"At least I know you are my real cousin." He said jokingly

"Chris you forgot to take you pills" Jill began to worry.

"Its alright I will be fine." He reassured her.

The night went very well Jill enjoyed all of the Turkish food, and everyone caught up. They didn't know about the raccoon city incident all started with the mansion incident and that both of them survived it. It was funny at one point Jill and Mrs. Redfield order their coffee at the same exact time and they both like it the same way.

Chris and Jill offered for Chris's parents to stay with them in Cape May. When they found out about them living in Cape May they were ecstatic. They were even happier to find out that their son is the best paid agent in the B.S.A.A. Chris was saying "it's not about the job you have it's about how good at it you are."

It was funny to see their faces when they saw the Redfield Manor. They said they drive by that place all the time and wonder who lives in it. Little did they know it was their very own son.

Jill brought them to their rooms, and helped them unpack. The balding man with the beard also known a Chris's father started telling her stories of Chris and Chris himself took Jill away from the room.

"Hey how are you doing?" Jill asked Chris

"Weird I feel like something isn't right" Chris said nervously.

"Come here let me give you a massage" Jill offered

Chris couldn't refuse an offer like that he lay right down and took his shirt off.

She traced the tattoo with her finger and he moaned a pleasurable moan. She began to massage his back and he couldn't help but moan, and grunt.

"Mmmmmm so what do you mmm think of them mmm." He asked while enjoying her massage.

"I love them they are spectacular people" Jill said honestly.

"It feels weird to mmm have parents again mmmmmm." Chris tried to say.

"You never lost them" She chuckling.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm" Chris mumbled.

Chris was drooling from how good the massage felt.

"Come on Chris on my side of the bed." She said giggling

"You put me here, and besides you have more of another different kind of my bodily fluid of mine on you side of the bed anyway." Jill laughed in disgust at his previous comment.

"Alright lover boy it's time for some rest." Jill said to her sleepy husband. Chris agreed and he pulled of his pants and just pulled the blankets over him and he passed out instantly. Jill put on her pajamas and lay down next to Chris. She kissed him on the forehead and he smiled in his sleep.


	5. Tainted Truth

**Chapter 5 Tainted Truth**

**Warning: Contains Strong Sexual Content Readers Discretion Is Advised**

Chris woke up with a warm body against his bare chest. He looked down at his wife. Everyday he woke up he felt more in love with her. He reached for his night stand checked the alarm clock it read 6:28 A.M. After that he pulled his Airforce dog tags and threw them around his neck, and struggled to get away from his wife's vice grip without waking her. Success he made it past her and now he is making his way down the endless corridors. He stepped down the staircase and he saw his mother there sipping coffee.

"Good morning Mom." Chris said with some sleep in his voice.

"Oh hey you're up early." Mrs. Redfield said in a surprised tone.

"I was always and early riser just like you." Chris said chuckling a bit

"Yeah I remember you would always beat your brothers up." She said in a nostalgic like trance.

Chris headed for the kitchen, and then his mother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Christopher Mihran Redfield when on earth did you get a tattoo? You know I hate those things and you went against my will and got one." Mrs. Redfield said with a stern look on her face.

"Mom I've had it since I was sixteen." He said a little confused.

"WHAT you got a tattoo at the age of sixteen. You may be grown up and have your own house but you will not have a tattoo." She was furious

"Mom you know why I have this you have one too." Chris said to her as if he wasn't talking to his mom.

"She gasped and said "How dare you accuse me of having a tattoo when I do not."

"Mom, all Bellator Veritatis have one." Chris was really confused now.

"Oh yes I forgot about that. I don't have one. I can't do any of that stuff. All I can do is see things before they happen." Chris was very intuitive and last night he knew something wasn't right, but he thinks it's because he has his parents back.

"Oh and Chris can you put some clothes on. I know you like walking around in your boxers but have some respect for you mother." Mrs. Redfield said with a hint of humor in her voice.

Chris did what his mother wanted him to do without question. He had a heavy mind so he decided to take a shower. He turned on the warm water, and slipped off his boxers.

"Hey honey what's wrong" Chris turned to see his wife getting undressed and entering the shower with him.

"Nothing I'm just tired." He said lying through his teeth. Jill however could see through that lye.

"You are in the shower not moving leaning against the wall with your hand in your forearm. There is something bothering you mind. Come on Hun tell me." Jill almost begging him to tell her what's wrong

"My mom isn't the same as she was before I left. She doesn't remember anything about me and she acts differently." He told Jill.

"She hasn't talked to you in a while. She might not remember anything about you, but it will come back to her and I will be like old times for you and your family." She said while washing his back.

"Yeah maybe you're right maybe she's just forg….. AAAAGH." Chris screamed in agony, and fell to his knees in pain. His head hurt him again. He saw red eyes that looked like those of a cat. Then he saw him again. Wesker was back in his head. This time he saw Wesker with an army of creatures. They looked like the Majini he fought. He was holding a something in his arms in cloths. Then Chris woke up. He was on his bathroom floor looking up at his wife who looked helpless, and petrified.

"What happened to you Chris?" He could hear her voice tremble and then feel moisture on his face. She was crying really hard too.

"I thought you died." Jill said. "You didn't move and I didn't know what to do. I pulled you from the shower and you went pale. You didn't move or acknowledge my existence. Oh God Chris what happened. Tell me please I don't want anything to happen to you."

"He's alive.' Chris said while staring at the ceiling. "He's alive and he's coming back for us."

"Who is coming for us, or your kind who?" Jill asked while trembling, and shaking over her husbands still, but alive body.

"W….W….W…W…Wesker."

"No… That's impossible. You killed him right in front of us all." Jill was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Get me to bed" Chris said faintly

Jill helped him up and he put one of his arms around her shoulders. She slowly helped him to their bed. She put a towel down se he didn't get the bed wet with water from the shower. I need a few minutes to regain my strength.

"Ok I won't leave your side though." Jill told him with a quivering voice.

Chris just nodded his head slowly and passed out.

* * *

Chris woke up feeling energized. He put on some shorts and a tank top and headed to their home gym. It was a big room filled with weights and different types of weight lifting gear, and machines. It also had rock climbing swimming and pole swinging.

Chris spent a good five hours working out and lifting weights as apposed to his two and a half hour work outs. It was only 12:27.

"I need to practice my shot." Chris grabbed his Browning Hi Power two tone and went to the range. He spent a lot of rounds and a lot of time at the firing range. He imagined every target as Wesker's head. He hit everyone between the eyes.

"Jill still worried about the events that happened earlier in the day called over an expert doctor. Rebecca Chambers came to visit without questions asked because it was about Chris.

"So what happened again?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"Chris had a vision of Wesker coming with an army." Jill said in aggravation because she had to repeat herself

"This is scientifically crazy." Rebecca said to herself.

"This isn't crazy my husband is seeing people coming back from the dead with unearthly creatures he created with this parasite or virus or whatever the fuck it is. He also said he saw him holding a cloth what the fuck is he do with that." Jill exploded with anger and fear.

"I know this is not a good time, but maybe we should listen to Chris about this. I mean Wesker was mortally wounded before by a tyrant, and he came back from that. What make you think some magma and rocket propelled grenades are going to do to him?" Rebecca said in her soft timid voice.

"I will always listen to my husband. It just seems a little unusual." Jill said nervously.

"Viruses reanimating a dead human corpse and giving them a serious case of the munchies. We have faced that and if that doesn't sound outlandish to you than I don't know what does." They both laughed.

"Rebecca you want to stay for dinner?" Jill asked feeling better

"Thank you for offering. That would be nice." Rebecca replied politely

"Oh by the way there is some one I would like you to meet. Dad there is someone here I would like you to meet." Jill yelled out to Mr. Redfield

"Jill I think I met you dad before." Rebecca giggled

"Yeah you met my dad, but what about Chris's dad." Jill said waiting to see her reaction

"WHAT…Chris's parents died in a car accident." Rebecca was in shock.

"Nope he made that up to hide the real reason why he didn't talk to his parents. His mother is alive, his dad is alive, and his younger and older brothers are alive…." Jill was interrupted.

"He has an older and younger brother!" Rebecca was in shock with what she heard.

Mr. Redfield showed up and greeted Rebecca. "Hello I'm Chris's dad you can call my Norayr, Dr. R, or Mr. Redfield."

Rebecca stumbled over words to say. "He… Hello Dr. It's an honor really. I went to medical school and I work at hospitals and for the B.S.A.A. as a field medic. What field of medicine you specialize in?"

"I am a chiropractor. It is really nice to meet you. I hope you can join us for dinner? We could talk about your field of medicine then." Mr. Redfield said interested in her field.

"Jill already offered that to me, and I agreed to so I can't wait." Rebecca said feeling excited. Finally someone who she can talk to about these things.

* * *

Chris didn't eat dinner that night he was to busy practicing his abilities. He was in the study sitting only in sweatpants crisscrossed in a meditative state. Jill walked in and she saw a glow come from one of the rooms in the study she walked over to it and inside she saw him surrounded by his aura with floating objects around him. She accidentally made the floor creek and he turned around. She caught a quick glimpse of his eyes and they were glowing yellow with the black pupil in the middle. Then right after he turned his eyes went back to brown. She had never seen him like this. So focused on making sure Wesker would never harm them again. She walked up to him and put her arms around him.

"You need some relaxation. Come with me I know exactly what calms you down." She pulled him up while his aura still showing because his meditation had a strong effect on it. She brought him into the musical room. She turned on the intercom and started to play the piano. She played Moonlight Sonata. That was her absolute favorite song. She started to play and it sounded through out the whole mansion. She started to play and then she let Chris take over. He continued the Sonata by himself. When Chris was fourteen he started taking piano lessons, and Moonlight Sonata was the first song he learned. He continued playing then the song changed, and Jill knew exactly what it was.

"Berceuse….Alexia Ashford's lullaby." She was startled that he would play that tune. It was such a beautiful tune, but it had such a dark history behind it. Chris's parents couldn't help, but join the couple in the room. Patricia couldn't help, but notice Jill was really disturbed.

"Jill sweetie is something bothering you?" Patricia Redfield asked in concern for her new favorite Daughter in Law.

"Yeah, Mom it's just this song has such a powerful meaning to me and Chris. It has memories for us, and not the best of them." Jill said honestly but still worried about her husbands well being.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Jill. I hope you guys can get over it." Patricia said in a unidentifiable tone.

"I don't think so. It is too traumatic." Jill once again being as possible without giving away too much information about the reasons.

* * *

It was 7:43 at night and both Chris and Jill were in their spacious bathroom. Jill was in the shower, and Chris was brushing his teeth. Jill was having serious thoughts about her husband's well being he has been stuck on defeating the new Wesker. He had a bad feeling this time Wesker was stronger than ever. As if he had found a new weapon, but what?

"Chris, Hun are you ok?" Jill asked wile shaving her legs

"Yeah, I just have a really bad feeling about that vision I saw." Chris responded in a faint voice.

"Hun if he is back we will fight him again and again until he is gone from our life until he is really gone forever. I know you Chris you would never let anything happen to innocent people that they don't deserve." Jill said with a calm soothing voice trying so hard to make her husband cool down.

"True I wish I was different in that way. If I didn't my visions won't be bothering me as much." He said releasing a small chuckle. Loud enough for Jill to hear and smile knowing her husband was still there, and not some content workaholic.

"Well I hope you choose to stay the husband I married and try to think about the positive things that we have. I mean we are filthy stinking rich, and we are unaltered by that fact. We donate a LOT of money to charity every year. We are really a good couple and I hope it stays Ow!" Jill accidentally cut her finger while putting the cover back on her razor.

"Jill are you alright?" Chris asked in concern for his beloved partner while taking off his clothes to join his wife in the shower. He spun around to run to her aid and then he tripped over the cargo shorts around his ankles and face planted on the tile raise in the opening of the shower breaking his nose.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs in agony.

"Oh my GOD CHRIS." Jill said in horror as she watched him get up from the floor. His nose was bleeding profusely. She put her cut finger to his nose to stop the bleeding. Then she felt a tingling sensation in her finger. She pulled it away and saw it close itself up instantly. Jill gasped in shock at what just happened.

"Uh oh this is against you will." Chris said in a scared tone. Jill started to feel differently like she had a deeper understanding of the world. She felt tracings on her back she lifted her shirt and she had the same tattoos as Chris. She looked in the mirror and her eyes were glowing yellow with the black pupil in the middle just like Chris's were in the study.

"What is happening to me Chris?" Jill asked nervously.

"You are becoming a Bellator Veritatis like me. You have now joined the Verum Signiferis. You are like me now. That's because my blood entered your body, and if the person that your blood mixes with makes them one of us that means that those to people were meant to be together forever, and ever as soul mates." Chris said with a normal and calm voice.

The transformation was complete now Jill was one of them. She looked at Chris and unfocused her vision and saw his aura, and for some random reason she knew what the colors meant. She was very happy to hear what Chris had to say about meant to be part, but was still confused about the whole Bellator Veritatis.

"Can you teach me your ways?" Jill asked, but by seeing his aura she already knew his answer to that.

"Of course I will. It would be my pleasure.' Chris said with a smile forming on his face.

"You know what else would be my pleasure." He hinted with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her naked form, and took in all of the beauty that was Jill Valentine, but is now Jill Redfield.

"That would be my pleasure too." Jill said with excitement hidden in her voice.

"Just teach me one thing. How do you move things without touching them?" Jill asked inquisitively

"Fine, first think about the object that you want to move. Then, think about bow it feels in you hands. Last, visualize you moving it with you hands. Let me tell you unless one thing. Unless you are a master at it you need to have your hand towards the object. If you have mastered it than you don't even need to move a muscle." Chris said to her hoping this information helped.

"Fine let me try then." Jill said with a devious smile on her face. She put her hand out, closed her eye, and did what Chris told her to do. Then she heard something sliding against the floor. It met her hands, and she felt it. She opened her eyes there was her husband in front of her and her hands on his abs she got what she wanted. Then he locked lips with her and Chris blasted the bathroom door open with his hand extended. Without breaking their kiss Chris brought Jill to the bed and Chris waved his hands in a downward motion and the lights dimmed and the shut off completely.

Chris placed his erected member in her clitoris and the locked lips again, and Chris started in and out slowly. Jill gripping the sheets on the bed tightly started to groan quietly. Jill then asked Chris if she could sit on his waist, and Chris doing anything for his wife did what she said. He bounced her up and down, and in response Jill clenched and twisted her inner thigh to increase Chris pleasure. Right as they both started to harmonize their moans their door opened. It was Chris's younger brother Matthew. He obviously knew not of knocking, and began to ask

"Hey do you guys have any …" He saw what he walked into and as always made a big about it.

"Oh my God do you guys really have to do this now, and here." Matt said in a serious tone.

Chris pushed straightened his hand and Matthew flew backwards and hit the wall, and Jill waved her hand and the door slammed shut with and locked. Like clock work one right after another. They are really good partners and know how to continue the others actions once they accomplish the certain movement.

Chris broke the silence, and said "Where were we now." He said to his beloved wife in a panting voice because of his extraneous activity he was literally doing. He smirked at her and she obliged the invitation to continue. She clenched Chris's shoulders as he continued to bounce her on his thigh. He flipped her over and caught off guard, and she let out a little short scream. He continued with her while she laid on back. She grabbed and pulled the sheets to her in sweet ecstasy. She pulled a pillow and put it in her mouth and bit down and screamed in pleasure into it. Her screams of her powerful voice only suppressed slightly. It was heard in the corridors, and caught the attention of sleeping family members, and friend Rebecca Chambers. They all awoke and wondered what the noise was. Chris groaned loudly in a very masculine voice, and he finished a little after Jill. Chris gave Jill a funny face, and Jill responded with a laugh and a slap on the shoulder. With that movement she accidentally unlocked the door. The family came down the corridor and saw Matthew unconscious, but in their eyes he was asleep. They opened the door and all of them peaked in and saw Jill being spooned by Chris and kissed down the neck by him too. Neither of them had clothes on. The only thing that covered them was a thin sheet damped in a layer of fresh sweat. Rebecca instantly knew what was going on and so did Patricia, and they both tried to move the other two gentlemen away to give the two love birds some space, but the gentlemen were trying to see through the thin sheet that covered Jill's perfect figure. The two slept together in a bed of loved sweated from both of their bodies. It is the perfect recipe for love, and life.


	6. Isn't this one big Family Reunion

**Chapter 6 Isn't this one big family reunion**

Jill woke up still in her husbands arms. He was lightly snoring, and as he exhaled his breath tickled Jill's neck. Jill looked over at him and kissed him on the lips as he slept. She slowly felt a hand move to the back of her head and press it against Chris's head. He then returned the kiss. She was startled slightly.

"When did you wake up?" Jill asked Chris

"I just did and felt you lips on mine so I embraced it hehe." Chris said while he chuckled

"You are a pretty light sleeper." Jill said admitting the truth.

"Yeah sleeping every night hoping a new incident doesn't happen, or if Umbrella's mercenaries don't slit my throat." Chris said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow seems legit." Jill said and they both laughed.

"How about we both get some breakfast, and Chris I think this time you should where some clothes." Jill said jokingly.

When they reached the dinning room Chris was dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath. He had on green cargo pants, and brown combat boots on. Jill was wearing a blue strapless tube top and black skirt with black boots. The same thing she wore she did when she left Raccoon City.

"How was your sleep?" Matt asked with a hint of annoyance

"It was spectacular other than the part when you came in on me and Chris." She said giggling.

"Why did you have to do that here, and with your family around?" Matthew was still annoyed.

"Why not we live here it's our house." She said giving Matt a slap on the back of the head.

"Yea, but hmememer." He started then started to mumble under his breath.

"Mom, what are we doing today?" Jill asked her mother in law as she sat at the table/

"We are going back to Hala's house to say goodbye to relatives." Patricia said while reading the paper.

"Jill I need to talk to you." Chris said while taking her arm and pulling her from her chair.

"I want you to bring a weapon today." Chris said talking to his wife in private.

"What, why on earth would you want me to do that?" Jill asked kind of shocked

"I have a bad feeling about today. I think we are in for a little company." Chris said with a stern look on his face.

"I need proof before I start packing heat while going to a family gathering when everyone there still doesn't know me that well. I don't want them to think I am a dangerous person to be around." Jill said with an aggravated voice.

"I know it's a big deal, but I need you to trust me. You do trust your husband don't you?" He asked her while giving her his sweetheart soul stare which made Jill crazy with love.

"Oh course I do beyond belief you don't even need to ask me once. I just don't think we need anything to fight I mean we are Bellator Veritatis right." Jill said trying to persuade to use a more spiritual approach to fighting.

"You just learn yesterday, and you don't know much at all. You don't even know how to control Spiritus Remissionis. You could hurt many innocent people without knowing how to control it." Chris said with anger building in his voice.

"Is everything alright out here?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah we are fine Chris just needed to ….. AAAGH!" Jill screamed in pain

Jill saw a man staring down at her dressed all in black with blonde sleek hair, and red eyes. He looked at Jill and held something in cloth on his forearms. It was Wesker, and he looked at the cloth. Then he looked back at Jill he lifted his foot and kicked it at Jill's face and everything went black. Jill awoke to the sound of Rebecca's voice and Norayr voice yelling medical terms back and forth at each other. All she understood them talking about was her pulse.

"W…W…W…Wesker" Jill said in a faint voice.

Chris ran over to her and held her hand. "I told you so." He said smiling with a small tear leaving his left eye.

"You cried" Jill said regaining her strength. "AW I missed it" Jill said jokingly

"Of course I cried I thought I lost you. I wouldn't be able to go on without you Jill." Chris said with a slight sniffle

"Chris I think we are going to need bigger guns." Jill said with a hint of seriousness in her slowly regaining voice.

* * *

When they arrived at Hala's house they all piled out. B.S.A.A. agents and soldiers piled out of vehicles. Jill had her Samurai Edge on her thigh holster. Chris had his Browning Hi-power in a shoulder holster. Claire followed behind with her Browning hi power on a thigh holster just like Jill. Leon side by side with Chris had out his VP70 and was planning out positions to put guards.

Hala came out asking "What is all of this. Chris tell me what is going on."

"We have a target on our family I need you to stay inside with everyone else, and we will come join you and tell you everything. My agency has agreed to give us armed guards to help protect the house. You don't have to worry about anything Jill and I are the best trained agents our agency has, and Leon is the best secret service agent there is." Chris said reassuring his nervous aunt.

"The secret service is involved. Oh My God what is going on what about Claire?" Hala asked with tears in her eyes.

"I trained Claire myself, and she is an agent for my agency as well. Despite her being an activist for Terra Save. Chris said while escorting her back to the house while accompanied by Jill, Claire, and Leon.

Chris explained every detail about Wesker and his whole involvement in their lives. Right as he finished he got a radioed "We have contacts, many hostiles inbound." One of the commanding officers said over the surrounding gunfire.

Everyone in the house started to panic, and cry. Chris shushed them all as the sound of guns being loaded around them. Chris and Jill and the others went to the front door, and saw Majini attacking soldiers. They four of them went out and opened fire on the incoming hostile parasitic humans. Jill fired off five shots and managed to hit one of the Majini in the chest and shoulder with three of the shots. Claire fired six shots and hit three Majini. One in the head, and the other shots were perfectly placed in the hearts of the other two Majini. Leon fired two shots and then was grabbed by a Majini. He stabbed his knife up the Majini's skull. The remaining soldiers retreated to the backyard which was spacious and had a metal wall the B.S.A.A set up. Leon yelled to follow them. Every one of them made it there safely. Chris emptied a full magazine of thirteen rounds and hit thirteen Majini in the head because of his extensive target practice.

* * *

When the got their, everyone in the house that was family entered the backyard as well, and locked the doors behind them to give them time. The family was tended by soldiers and the guards promised to protect them. While the surviving commanders talked with the four agents and try to figure out a contingency plan about the current situation.

"We are screwed if they have reached the south side of the wall." Captain O'Brian said as he looked at a map of the house.

"If we are fully surrounded we my need helicopter evacuation." Jill said to the other four people there.

"We could always bring in more support and try to stop the Majini from attacking civilians." Chris said being himself and putting others before him.

'Both are good ideas but we don't stand a chance if they made it up the east side because to them we would have the high ground. We could mow the down with what we have and wait till help arrives. Yet again if there open up the gates to let us fight the east side the other Majini on the other sides could come around and enter the gated from the sides." Claire said while trying to think out the best attack plan instead of escape.

"You are right Claire the east side is the only side with a slope so we do have the high ground. On the north, west, and south side are leveled with the house and if the surrounding infected know we are on the east side they could walk around no problem and enter. We could call in for support and get the family out of here." Leon suggested.

"Or you could just sit tight and let me have some fun." A British voice came from the house.

They all froze and went pale. They knew it was, but Leon, Claire, and O'Brian didn't believe it.

"Wesker" Felix said. Felix is Chris's other nephew. He was Leon's twin brother and not the agent Leon. (Leon was introduced as the blue eyed Chris in chapter 4)

"Ah I'm glad Chris told you who I was it is an honor." Wesker sneered. I hope I get to know you all, and when we do I can ... "Employ" you. It won't be so hard for Jill because I can see there is still a scar left from the last time we worked together."

"That is enough Wesker." Chris snapped back putting his hand on Jill's chest. Jill in response put her hand on his.

Wesker looked at their hands, and saw a diamond ring on Jill's and a golden band on Chris's ring finger.

"Oh My Me." Wesker smiled (Oh My Me because Wesker believes he is God)

"I never believe you would live to see the day when you too got married. I shouldn't have tried to kill you all those times. It would be better now because I want to see the sheer agony on your faces while you watched the life leave your soul mate." Wesker smiled. He looked at the res of the people and saw Leon and Claire holding hands. Claire had an engagement ring. He then looked at Chris, and Claire's family.

"Now isn't this one big family reunion. Bigger than when we were in Africa." Wesker walked slowly towards them all.

"Shut the fuck up Wesker the married couple said simultaneously.

"Now, now that isn't how we treat old comrades. I taught you better back in S.T.A.R.S." Wesker lounged at them. Everyone moved out of the way. Jill opened fire which proved useless because Wesker dodged it. Wesker went for Claire and attempted to grab her wrist. She ducked and threw her leg vertically in the air and hit Wesker in the chin with her boot. He stepped backwards, and then took three shots in the back from Chris. Wesker just brushed it off and turned around for Chris. Chris went to punch him but Wesker caught his fist, and punched his ribs twice. Chris fell to the ground in pain. Leon was a pretty formidably enemy for Wesker considering he was very agile. Wesker went to kick Leon but Leon did a backhand spring and then dove forward for him. Wesker ducked and Leon did a summersault and landed it. Leon then did a front flip and both his feet forward and kicked Wesker in the back of the head. Wesker became infuriated. He turned around and palmed Leon and Leon flew back about seven feet. Jill went after Wesker with a knife, and he grabbed and twisted her wrist. She dropped the melee weapon and he kicked her in the chest and then the face. Chris came behind and threw a heavy fist the Wesker back of the neck. Wesker fell to the ground. Chris helped Jill up, but was worried about Wesker. "Hey Wesker your getting slow in your old age."

"I was just testing you lets see you fight me now." Wesker said through his teeth. His eyes began to glow red. He then moved faster than before. He went from person to person punching and elbowing them until they hit the ground in agony. It was like game of pinball Wesker being the silver ball ad the four agents being the post. He bounced between them giving blows just like that.

Once everyone was downed he went over to Jill. He picked her up by the throat. "I think I will make Chris watch you die first consider I put you through enough torture back in Africa." He turned his fist into straight point preparing to pierce her heart. The he flew backwards and hit the deck of the house. Jill gasped and coughed for air.

"Who did that to me?" Wesker asked in shock. Jill looked at Chris who was still on the ground with his head in his arms. She turned her head to Claire. She was on one knee holding her abdomen. She looked at the last person who had these abilities. Selin had stood up and with one hand extended. Wesker got up and was curious.

"How in God's name did you do that?" Wesker asked hoping for an answer.

"Only a few people can do this, and even if you could why the fuck would I tell you." Selin snapped back at him.

"You aren't the only one with superhuman abilities." Chris said standing up

"I can see that, but I am a God no one can do that to me." Wesker said full of himself

"God would never give you natural abilities like that. You are weak without you little virus." Chris said strongly

"Yeah well once I kill her I will be the only one with special abilities as you call them." Wesker said before he sped at Chris. He took Chris's browning hi power and pushed him away. He turned to Selin and pulled the trigger. POP! Everyone jumped at the sound and knew what had just happened. "SELIN NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Hala yelled at the top of her lungs in anguish. What they crowd of mourning family didn't see was that the bullet had stopped in mid air. It turned around and continued it path and hit Wesker square in between the eyes. Everyone then looked and saw what happened they went up and hugged Selin. The walked over to Chris, and the others, and helped them to their feet. Wesker was dead, or so they thought.

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" yelled Jill

The family turned around and did what they were told. Wesker returned to his feet and the wound was healed.

"Jill Valentine, or should I say Redfield now I had no idea you could stop a bullet's flight path and redirect it." Wesker said with a devious smile on his face.

"I am full of many surprises Wesker you should know. I was able to escape your grasps twice." Jill said with a smirk on her face.

"I have surprises too." Wesker said as he grabbed her and flipped her on her back. He pulled Chris's pistol out that he stole a few moments ago ad pointed it at Jill's face.

"I guess Chris' will have to mourn instead of watch you die." Wesker said with his finger slowly pulling back the trigger.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled in a masculine yell that sent chills down everyone's spine including Wesker.

Everyone looked at Chris. He ripped off his blue short sleeve shirt and white long sleeve shirt and was bare chested. He stood up his eye's glowing yellow, and he tattoos where glowing and changing colors form turquoise to indigo to magenta, and to a light teal color. Then it went back to turquoise and repeated the cycle it had just finished with the four colors. The probing colors were joined by his very vibrant aura. Then all of a sudden the tattoo's lifted off of his back and formed a beautiful set of angel wings illuminated by the four bright colors and his aura. The angel wings had the same design as his tattoos but they didn't have feathers they were see through excepted for the probing tattoo design. Chris now with glowing yellow eyes, vibrant aura, and probing angel wings he spoke. His voice was different it was blood curdling, and Godly. His voice was that of all the voices of all the other Bellator Varitatises as if they all spoke simultaneously. It was the voices of the past and present put together into one man.

"Wesker you have brought death and horror to this world and it has affected many. Your are now considered unfit to live in neither this world nor any world. I condemn you to dead by my own hands. Chris said while standing up straight. Then Claire stood up next to her brother and her eyes started to glow yellow and her tattoos lifted creating angel wing, and Selin stood by the two of them, and she had the same thing. For once in his life Wesker was slightly worried. Wesker without speaking pulled the trigger three times. POP, POP, POP! Wesker looked down for his kill and saw instead three holes in the ground. He turned to see Chris holding an unconscious Jill. Chris brushed Jill's hair with the back of his hand he lay her down and said.

"Now Wesker is you time to face death." The Godly voice rang out once again

The three of the marched towards him. Wesker sprinted at them and he threw three punches and they were all blocked easily. Wesker tried to kick Chris, but Chris caught his kicks without even having to touch him. Chris straightened his hand and from five feet away Wesker was sent flying forty feet backwards. Claire sent fireballs at Wesker because she was pyrokenetic. They hit him and he bounced back. He appeared at their faces once again because of his incredible speed. Then a big gust of wind pulled Wesker off his feet and into the air. He was suspended by the wind and then Selin pulled water out of a few water bottled nearby and she turned them into ice spears. Selin is hydrokinetic and can manipulate water. She launched the spears into Wesker's chest and he minced in minor pain. Then the three of them started to lift off of the ground. Everyone in the back watched in awe. Then the three of them said in Latin **"Morte Aeterna" **Then, a big ball of light formed in between the three of them and it flew from them and hit him in the chest. Wesker then yelled out in pain. There was this giant white light that surrounded him and it then engulfed him and shrunk into nothing. Wesker was gone. The three of the Bellator Veritatis slowly drifted towards the ground. Then all the lights and auras went away, and they returned to normal. Except for Chris he walked over to Jill who was now becoming conscious looked at her husband with her jaw dropped. She only said one thing "Spiritus Remissionis". Then Chris waved his hand over her and she felt all of the pain in her body go away. Then he looked at her, and he returned to normal.

Chris had a big smile on his face, and then he said "Jill you'r pregnant."


	7. The end of one life is the begins anothe

**Chapter 7 The end of ones life is the beginning of another**

"What, how do you know? I didn't even know." Jill said in shock and excitement.

"I think that you know I was in Spiritus Remissionis. Well I can sense life sources meaning I know where living things are in my surroundings. I sensed a second life source in your womb." Chris said still wearing the biggest smile possible.

"How far am I in my pregnancy?" Jill asked trusting the news she received from her husband.

"It was a very faint life source so probably last night you conceived. It had very powerful energy so it is most likely a Bellator Veritatis." Chris said trying to remember all of the details.

The whole family came over and hugged them both and congratulated Jill. Then Matthew came over.

"I guess I walked in on a very important moment." Matthew said with a smile.

"Yes and I forgive you. I am just glad Wesker is gone and I am going to be a mom." Jill said forgiving her lousy brother in law.

"This is terrific and all now how are going to get out of here." O'Brian asked

"I got the secret service, and local police to come and give us back up" Leon said

"This is started to work out well." Chris said now with his smile being permanent.

"One question Chris. When is my vision going to happen?" Jill asked nervously.

"Never, we got ride of the worst tyrant ever, and his filth will be washed away." Chris said in a positive tone.

Jill was sitting in the main foyer listening to the loudspeaker. Chris was playing the piano, and singing with Claire. Chris and Claire were always great singers. Ever since 8th grade Chris has masters his singing voice. Claire had natural born talent. They were doing a duet to the song "My Heart will go on" by Celine Dion. They harmonized perfectly and it was beautiful. Chris ended the song with a fancy piano move that gave Jill the chills. Chris and Claire came from the music room and they were applauded.

"Hey Chris, do you want to spend time with your parents back in you hometown?" Jill asked her husband already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I can visit old friends and schools, and prove to them that you don't need an education to be successful." Chris said smiling his boyish smile. Chris was never the best in school from first grade to third he had straight A's and then he got B's, and C's ever since. His parents always got straight A's and so did his brother but Chris didn't. His teachers said he wouldn't be successful if he didn't attend school. He laughs every time he thinks of that.

"Hey I'm going to go play a song for my parents ok?" Chris asked if it was alright.

"Yeah go ahead they deserve a good song for bring a wonderful man into this world." Jill said be honest.

Chris just blushed and went back to the music room. The loud speaker went on. Then piano started playing and Jill knew what song it was instantly. "You raise me up" by Josh Grobin. Chris started to sing and Jill got Patricia and Norayr. When they heard Patricia started to cry instantly.

"I Love this song so much." She said while wiping away a tear.

"Hey who is that singing?" Jill spun around to find Barry Burton standing in her doorway.

"Barry!" Jill ran and gave them a hug. He brought his wife Kathy, and his oldest daughter Moira.

"That's Chris believe it or not." Jill said proudly.

"WOW he has a really good voice." Barry complimented him

"Well there a lot of things about him that you don't know." Jill said being truthful

"Oh yeah like he is a Bellator Veritatis." Barry said wondering if Jill knew.

"How did you know?" Jill asked kind of shocked

"I was his mentor." Barry said now proud of himself

"You are too!" Jill asked in complete awe.

"Yup my whole family is." He replied

"Hello Patricia hello Norayr." Barry yelled into the foyer.

"Hello Barry it's so nice to see you again. Oh my God Moira you are so grown up." Patricia came over and gave all of them hugs.

"Well I am in college so I guess I am grown up." Moira responded.

"Well Barry did you know I am Bellator Veritatis now as well?" Jill asked

"It happened I guess you guys are meant to be together." Barry responded happily

"Yeah and so is our child." Jill said waiting to see their expressions

"Oh my God you're pregnant?" Moira and Kathy said simultaneously.

"Yup and it is a Bellator Veritatis. You didn't expect that now didn't you Barry?" Jill asked playfully

"No…I … I didn't." Be responded with his jaw dropped.

"Hey guys how did I do?" Chris asked without seeing his friends yet.

"Great Redfield that was amazing." Moira said with a big smile on her face

"Moira, Barry, Kathy what are you doing here?" Chris asked while giving them all a hug.

"First answer mu question. What did you do to this poor little girl here? Valentine here was minding her own business and you got her pregnant." Barry joked

"Yeah it's wonderful isn't it? I am going to be a great dad like Jill is going to be a wonderful mom." Jill blushed at Chris's compliment

"Well now I answer your question. We were looking for colleges for Moira, and we decided to drop by." Barry answered Chris's question.

"Wow Moira I remember when you were only this tall." Chris had his hand up to his waist.

Moira blushed a little. "Jill, Chris let me say one thing about kids. Enjoy every moment you have with them. They grow up too fast to look away for a few seconds because if you do they are already looking for a date for prom." Kathy said to the couple.

Kathy then went and had a conversation with Patricia, and Chris was talking to Barry about guns, and magnums.

Moira Jill and Claire were in Jill's room doing nails.

"So Moira how are you doing outside of school?" Claire asked the younger women

"It has been ok I don't have a boyfriend because education first." Moira stated

"Good, it is better to think about school than it is boys." Jill said while she did her big toe

"I just hope when I do find the one for me he I like Chris or Leon." Moira said staring off into space.

"Let me tell you something if you want someone like Leon you have been inhaling too much polish remover because that guy is boringest shit ever. He is just lucky he is cute." All three of the girls laughed profusely.

"How about Chris you guys have been married for sixth months now. How has it been?" Moira asked Jill.

"I can't even explain how good it is. We fall in love with each other more and more everyday, and I never get tired of waking up to him. We are a couple made in heaven." Jill said being as honest as possible. She was telling the truth everything was perfect between her and her husband.

"How are things …otherwise?" Moira hinted by raising an eye brow.

"Uh Moira that is none of your business." Jill said a bit shocked she would ask

"Sorry just very curious." Moira chuckled

"But is awesome I mean the last times we got into it, it was unexplainable. He is terrific at what he does." Jill blurted out and Jill and Moira giggled

"Are your serious you're talking about my brother. At least wait until I leave." Claire waved her hands in the air. They all laughed.

"Moira I'm glad and sad that you're grown up. I am sad that you are on your own and grown up not like that little girl that I knew back in Raccoon city. On the other hand I am happy because now we can talk about grown up stuff around you and you can understand and join in on it." They all laughed.

"Yeah, hey good news I may see you guys more often now." Moira said to the two girls.

"I am joining the B.S.A.A to fight against bio-terror with you guys." Moira said quite excited.

"Moira *sigh* it isn't all it has cracked up to be, but we can't tell you what to do. You have to do that yourself. I am glad you want to help the world by doing that, but you may want to think it through. If you want to than I can't wait to see you there and trust me. We will have your back.

"Thanks both of you I am glad I have friends like you." Moira said that and they all huddled for a hug

* * *

It was 12:00 P.M. when they reached the small New Jersey town where Chris was born. The sun was high in the sky.

When they arrived there Chris saw familiar face that he hadn't seen in eighteen years. His best friend and sister like neighbor Coralline. He usually called her Cora for short. She knew instantly who it was stepping out of the strange vehicle. She yelled "CHRIS!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. She shed many tears, and she wept into his shoulder. Chris cupped her chin in his hands and said "hey sis I'm home" She gave him another hug. She hadn't seen him since he was still chubby, and young. She like all of the other family members thought he was now handsome and muscular. She would lye to say she wasn't interested in him a little. Her family came out and hugged Chris. They spoke Tagalong because they were Pilipino. He spoke back to them in Tagalong. They gasped in astonishment that he could do that.

"Since when did you speak Tagalong?" Cora asked in delight

"My agency stationed me at the Philippines and I had to learn how to speak it." Chris responded

"Who is this lovely lady that you refer to as sis?" Jill asked as she walked up to Chris

"Oh right Jill this is my sister Cora, and Cora this is my wife Jill." Cora was upset to find out he was married, but brushed it off when she met Jill. They became good friends after exchanging a few words.

"How is she your sister?" Jill asked with a giggle.

"Oh we went to pre-K together and then elementary school and we lived next door to each other for many years and we became brothers and sisters." Chris said in a nostalgic trance.

"Oh well that is a nice story." Jill said smiling at the women before her.

"HI CORALINE!" Claire yelled as she ran up and hugged her.

"Claire you are so grown up. How have you been?" Cora asked as she embraced the hug.

"Good, I am engaged and well I have my family back." Claire said while holding the other women in her arms.

"Claire how many bags did you pack?" Leon asked with slight aggravation in his voice,

"Oh just a few. That's my fiancé Leon." Claire pointed out.

"Leon this is Cora, and Cora this is Leon." Claire introduced them both

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Leon said to Cora

"Well I guess we could do some things from old times can't we?" Chris hinted to his siblings and his neighbors.

The meaning of old times to them was Cora her sister and cousins sitting in the Redfield's garage, and talking while the Redfield's played basketball. Chris always sat with them because he never was a sports jock in his teens. Cora invited her cousins over and they sat in the garage with Chris, Jill, and occasionally Claire when she got tired.

"I can have a beer now that I am over twenty one." Chris said while popping a beer cap off of the bottle.

"Sucks for me don't it." Jill said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"You know the reasons why." Chris said before taking a sip.

"This is going to suck for me, well at least the waiting." Jill said while staring at the ground

"Waiting for what?" Gabby asked who is one of Cora's cousins

"Oh yeah you guys don't know well Chris got me pregnant, and now I have to hold off on all of the fun stuff." Jill said chuckling

"OH MY GOD THAT IS WONDERFUL!" Cora said in excitement.

"Yeah, but notice she said Chris got me pregnant. I mean it's not like anyone else would because she loves me so much." Chris said taking another sip of his beer.

"You are so full of it Chris." Jill said giggling

"Well technically you are." Chris joked. Everyone laughed including Jill.

"Hey Chris want to shoot some hoops." Claire said still laughing a bit from Chris's previous joke.

"You know I don't like to play basket ball that much" Chris said looking at the ground

"Well how about some football." Claire asked

"You already know the answer to that." Leon and Chris said at the same time

"How about some video games." Claire suggested knowing Chris always had a weakness for those darn things.

"Sure, I'm in for that." Chris said and saw that Leon Cora and everyone else was in for that.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Chris yelled at Jill as she blew him out of the arena.

"It is called a final smash." Jill laughed at his outburst. They were all playing and taking turns with Super Smash Bros' Brawl.

"I am going to get you. You are almost dead anyway you stand no chance. WHAT, BUT HOW THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE." Leon was yelling at the screen.

"HAHA" Claire said

"WINNERS" The default voice said and Zelda and Samus stood victorious.

"YEAH BOYS" Claire yelled as she gave Jill a high five.

"Well five hours of this and it is 10:00 I am tired." Jill said to her husband.

"Yeah I can use some rest besides we have a big day tomorrow." Chris said getting some of his dirty dishes and cups off of the floor.

"What is Chris doing tomorrow?" Christina who was Gabby's sister asked Jill

"He is training the local police some new techniques." Jill replied to Christina who was yawning.

"Ugh I forgot about that." Chris said sounding quite annoyed.

"Well Hun you promised them." Jill said putting one hand around his waist and the other on his stomach respectively.

"Still I don't want to." Chris responded in a childish tone

"Don't be such a child." Jill said before noticing what she just walked into "Oh Shit." Jill said out loud

"CHILD MOLESTER, CHILD MOL…mmmmm." Chris yelled before finding Jill's hands cover his mouth. She quickly tackled him, and Leon was hysterically laughing because he knew the story behind it.

"What is going on here?" Cora asked chuckling a bit at the fact that Chris was tackled by his wife.

Leon explained the whole story and they all laughed for a good five minutes straight.

"Ok time for bed. I will see you guys tomorrow." Chris said bidding farewell to his neighbors.

Chris went up to his old room and just stared at it for the longest time.

"You ok Hun?" Jill asked her husband

"Yup, just a lot of memories here." Chris said staring blankly at the bedroom.

"Well don't leave me alone in the bed. Come accompany me I need warmth." Jill said rubbing the side of the bed next to here.

"Of course I won't leave you alone." Chris said in a seductive voice. When Chris lay down next to Jill he looked at her figure and pointed something out

"Hey Jill getting a bit of a belly there." He said referring to her baby bump which neither of them noticed until then.

"Oh wow I didn't notice. Chris I'm not going to lie. I don't know if I am ready to have a child yet. I mean we got married only six months ago, and I am beyond happy I just don't think I am ready." Jill admitted the truth.

"Jill believe me you are ready. You are just nervous, or it's because it is night time and you are open to possibilities." Chris said looking her in the eye.

"I am worried I won't be able to provide for both of you." Jill said staring down at the barely noticeable bump.

"Your are ready trust me. I saw how you looked after Sherry after raccoon city. You made her so happy, and you had a great time." Chris said trying to reassure his nervous wife.

"Yeah but she was twelve and not needing attention every second. She was more independent." Jill said back at her husband.

"I am going to end this conversation by saying that you are more than ready to take care of our child. You can handle a city of undead infected corpses, and a giant mutant freak with a Gatling gun, and rocket launcher. I think you can handle a baby." Chris said somewhat annoyed that his wife would think otherwise.

"Goodnight honey" Chris said as he kissed her on the head and put his arm around her.

'Goodnight" Jill responded softly.

* * *

It was dark. Jill was looking up and she saw a man in black clothes, blonde sleek hair, and red eyes peering through black sunglasses. The man was holding a cloth on his forearm. He looked at the cloth and than Jill. He picked up his foot, and he kicked it at Jill. Then everything was bright white. She heard doctors yelling orders and then she heard a baby the next second. Then the sound of gunshots rang out. She looked at one of the doctors and he was holding a pistol, but not any pistol. It was a custom Samurai Edge the one of their old captain Wesker. He removed the medical apron that he wore and was in all black once again. Except this time instead of a cloth he was cradling a crying baby in his arms. Then Chris ran in through the door and pulled out his Samurai Edge and pointed it at Wesker. Wesker still looking at the baby stuck his hand out backwards and pulled the trigger and Jill watched as Chris was shot in the lower left abdomen. Chris gripped his wound and fell to his knees, and then Wesker pumped another round into Chris's chest. Then, Chris fell backwards off of his knees from the force of the bullet that just pieced the center of his chest. He fell backwards motionless on the floor lying in a pool of his own blood. Then, Wesker left the room holding the baby.

"CHRIS!" Jill yelled out as she woke up from her slumber. Chris jumped out of his place in bed and pulled his Samurai Edge from the nightstand next to him and looked around through its sights.

"Jill what happened?" Chris asked in a concerned voice. Jill was sitting in the fetal position rocking back and forth saying "Chris get up" over and over again.

"Jill!" Chris sat down next to her and put his hands around her to comfort her. Jill jumped a little and she looked at him and gave him a big hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Wesker isn't gone. He is going to be there when our child is born." Jill said crying harder than she had ever cried before.

"No that isn't possible we killed him and this time with unearthly weapons." Chris said in disbelief.

"No he is going to take our baby from us in the delivery room." Jill said in between gasps.

"I will bring a weapon then if it makes you feel better." Chris trying anything to calm down his obviously shaken wife.

"No in my vision I you had one, and when you walked in he shot you twice and you fell to the ground without moving again in a pool of blood. Oh Chris please don't die I love you I want to be with you forever please don't die." Jill pleaded to him.

"Jill I guarantee I won't die." Chris promised his weeping wife. Chris then helped his wife back down to bed and he held her and he never let go. She fell asleep again in his arms feeling protected and safe.


	8. Just like old times

**Chapter 8 Just like old times**

"Hey Chris how was the training." Jill asked as her sweaty husband came in through the door.

"It was actually really good. The Police seemed to learn really fast, and if you are wondering why I am sweaty it is because they wanted me to run the obstacle course with them. I won, but it was a long ass course." Chris said painting slightly.

"Oh next time you should bring me. You know when I am not pregnant." Jill said giggling.

"What is going on today?" Chris asked while walking into his parent's kitchen."

"Coralline and her family invited us over for a party." Jill said while taking a sip of some lemonade.

"Yes, this is going to be awesome. Whenever we go over her house for a party the kids go down stairs, and drink soda watch movies and play games. It is really fun. Maybe now we can have beer instead." Chris said staring into space with a smile on his face.

"Easy there cowboy, don't drink too much because I don't want to deal with your hangovers." Jill said with a smirk

"Yeah, Yeah I'm going for a swim. Do you want to join me?" Chris asked while taking off his sweaty shirt.

"Hey last night you pointed out my bump. I don't think you me in a bikini with a growing waste line." Jill said looking at her abdomen.

"Jill it isn't even noticeable. I just saw it because you don't need to be in the FBI to be a Female Body Inspector." Chris said causing them to burst out in laughter.

"Well, I am still not going." Jill said crossing her arms and turning away.

"Fine, but if you come near the pool I will get you wet." Chris said while walking up the stairs.

"Oh wait Chris the party starts at 7:00 and it is about 3:00 right now so you may need to make it a quick dip." Jill said yelling out at her husband

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Chris said as a quick response.

Jill walked after her husband. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she wanted to be by his side. She walked into the room and Chris was standing there sweaty and naked.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked while looking for swim trunks.

"I think I may join you. Besides I am not going to get any smaller for another nine eight or so months." Jill said while checking her husband out.

"Shit I can't find my trunks." Chris said while throwing himself on the bed

"Well if you were more organized maybe you wouldn't struggle to find things." Jill said while climbing on top of her husband. Chris really wasn't the most organized person ever. In his old apartment he had clothes all over his bedroom floor and he never made his bed.

"Wait where are my parents?" Chris asked while waving his hand to close the door to his old bedroom.

"They are at a friend's house with your brothers, and Claire is at her house." Jill said while placing her head on Chris's chest.

"Ah good that means we have alone time." Chris said while kissing the top of her head

"No we are not having sex." Jill said while listening to Chris's heart beat. To her his heartbeat was a lullaby and it made her relaxed, and calm

"Why not, we are married and we have a right." Chris said quite disappointed.

"I am pregnant, and I am not sure if doing it will hurt the baby." Jill said feeling something stiffen on her leg.

"I won't I read a book on it." Chris said moving Jill over onto her back.

"I am not sure Chris I don't know why but I am not sure." Jill said while staring into Chris's eyes.

"Fine then I will do you when you sleep." Chris chuckled

"Alright I give in. I don't usually go against the idea but this time I don't want to, but I will because I love you." Jill said while Chris took off her clothes

"You are such a good person." Chris said as her pulled of her panties.

"I know I am." Jill said when they heard a noise.

"Are you fucking serious." Chris said angrily

"I will get it." Chris said while throwing on shorts.

Chris ran to the door. And he unlocked the door.

"Hey Cora what do you need?" Chris asked his neighbor

"I wanted to know if me and my cousins could use the pool." Cora asked Chris

"Don't you mean my cousins and I?" Chris corrected her

"Oh shut up you know what I mean." Cora said while slapping him across the face lightly.

"Ow yes I do know what you mean, and my answer is yes." Chris said chuckling

"Thanks *Sniff* *Sniff*" Cora looked at him through squinted eyes "You smell like boy."

"Oh not this again." Chris chuckled "I had police training remember?"

"Oh that's right. Well thank you and I will see you later." Cora said to Chris who seemed to have something else on his mind.

"Hey Jill it was just Cora her cousins and her are going to go for a swim. That was all, and now where were we." Chris said with a seducing smile on his face

"Don't you think we should wait until tonight because if they are over and we make some noise they might hear?" Jill said in concern

"Yeah that's right you do make a lot of noise." Chris said jokingly and was responded by a smack on the back of the head.

"Ow alright we will continue later. I am going to shower considering I don't know where the hell my swim trunks are." Chris said taking off his shorts and walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

Later that day Chris and Jill were getting ready for the party which was in five minutes.

"Chris are you ready yet?" Jill asked

"Honey where is my cologne?" Chris yelled down the stairs from his bedroom

"It is still in your bag." Jill yelled back.

"Oh much appreciated." Chris said while putting it on at the top of the stairs

"Ok now we can go." Chris said rushing down the stairs.

*Ding Dong* Cora's doorbell rung

"Welcome I am so glad you came. How was traffic?" Cora asked jokingly.

"Oh yes the traffic on the side walk in between my house and yours was a killer." Chris replied chuckling. The two girls laughed

"I am going to get a beer do you guys want anything?" Chris asked before he walked into Cora's Family's kitchen.

"Sweetie can you get me a coke please?" Jill asked politely

"Sure honey, how about you Cora?" Chris asked his occupied neighbor who was talking to arriving guest.

"Oh no thank you." Cora said flashing him a thankful smile

"I will be right back meet me in the basement." Chris said to Jill while walking backwards towards the kitchen.

"Yeah Jill go in the basement that is the kids club, or at least young adult hang out now." Cora said giggling

"Ok you coming too Cora?" Jill asked while trying to find the basement door.

"Yeah I am right now the door is right here come on." Cora said signaling Jill to follow

"Wow this is a very nice basement." Jill said while walking on the tile floor.

"Hi Jill" Katie (Cora's Little sister) Gabby, and Christina said simultaneously.

"Hey guys what are you watching?" Jill asked the trio

"Hot Chick" Gabby responded

"Oh I love this movie it is so funny." Jill replied laughing a bit

"I got drinks for me and my lovely *BANG*" Chris was interrupted by ceiling drop at the bottom of the staircase. He his head and then fell forward. He managed to throw Jill's drink to her in time. He put his hand forward to brace his fall, but he remembered the beer bottle. He didn't want to break it so he just face planted instead. He stood up and had a giant gash on his head.

"Oh my god CHRIS!" The five girls said all together

"I am ok be amazed at what is about to happen." Chris said with a slight wince in pain. The wound healed it self up the very next second.

"What did that just heal itself?" Jill asked in astonishment

"Yup I am a healer remember. I have practice and studied it so much that my body now heals itself after an injury. Remember I broke my nose the night Matthew walked in on us. Well didn't you notice it was fixed the next second?" Chris explained

"No I didn't because I became like you during that time." Jill responded while investigating her husband's forehead.

"You are one too?" Cora asked Jill

"Yeah I am like Chris. How about you guys?" Jill asked

Everyone responded no. "I developed it later in life strange right." Cora added after her family answered Jill's question

"Yeah that was because you joined me during meditation and my energy activated you. That doesn't usually happen. There are very few occasions that something like that can happen." Chris said to Cora

"Whatever Chris just admit I am way cooler than you." Cora said walking over to him slowly with a sassy fashion in each step.

"I will admit that this beer is cooler than you and I put together but it won't be if I don't get to drink it." They all laughed at Chris's previous comment.

"_This is a very interesting group of people I'm with._" Jill thought to herself.

Later that night Cora was singing "Someone like you" because she had a competition with Claire. As great of a singer Claire was Cora was marvel when it came to singing. She had the best voice that you could find besides Celine Dion. Claire sighed in defeat.

"Where is Chris?" Claire asked looking around

"He is right here" Jill responded to Claire question. Chris was passed out lying on the couch with his head on Jill's lap.

"AWWW how cute I am so happy for Chris" Cora said "Jill he is very lucky to have you as a wife. I see how much you two love each other and it is undeniable." Cora added

"Thank you very much. So how was Chris with girls when he was a teenager? Did he have a lot of girlfriends?" Jill asked while brushing Chris's hair with her hand.

"Oh god no Chris always had relationship problems. His first girlfriend was only with him for two days. She was a slut anyway. Then this one girl he went out with was like a relationship made in heaven. They agreed on everything, they loved the same things, and Chris absolutely adored her. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. She felt the same way about him… at first. Then right when they became unbelievably close she started to date another man and not tell Chris. He had to find out from his friends when they were teasing him about her. Surprisingly Chris wasn't mad at her. He didn't get mad at all he just wanted her to tell him the truth. Then when he told her he found out about her she started talking crap about him throughout the school that she attended. They attended the same school for two years, and then Chris transferred to the school me and Katie went to. Anyway Chris was so upset when he found out she was talking crap about him and ignoring him because of reasons still unknown. We all tried our best to help him trough this, but nothing helped. He just wanted to talk to her one more time. He never got that chance, but after four years of being in love with her he suddenly stopped and became more coldhearted on the subject about girls. What I think happened was that he got in contact with her and she said something that devastated him. You are much prettier than she was, and there is saying that if you don't get what you want from God that is because he has something way better in plan for you. If he knew you back then he wouldn't have wasted a minute with that girl." Cora finished explaining the lengthily story.

"Oh my god I had no idea. I feel terrible for Chris. That girl shouldn't have done that to him. She should have given him a chance to talk to her." Jill said aggravated with the mystery girl

"Yeah but if she did she may be the one holding Chris's head on her lap right now." Cora said

"Nope I was meant to be with Chris." Jill said staring at her slumberous husband

"Wait your blood transfused?" Cora asked Jill nodded in response

"What was that girls name?" Jill asked the other five girls

"It has been so long. Um I don't remember, and I don't want to." Claire said and Cora agreed.

"Oh well he is mine now and no one can and will take him from me." Jill said happy that Chris was meant to be hers.

"AWW how sweet I know it will last and be a happy marriage." Cora said looking at the two of them. Then one of the four beer bottles lying next to Chris fell and shattered.

"What, who let the dog ouuut." Chris voice was slurred

"What the hell." Jill said staring down at her sleeping husband. They all laughed hysterically.

"Wait a minute Chris are you ok?" Jill asked getting very nervous. Everyone was confused

"Chris wake up, Chris, CHRIS!" Jill yelled at her unconscious spouse. Everyone came running over to Chris. His body was pale and cold. They checked his pulse it was so faint that they thought it wasn't there.

"Oh my god somebody get help." Cora cried out to her sister and cousins with tears streaming down her face.

Christina ran up the stairs and she yelled through out the whole first floor "Somebody help us Chris isn't moving I think he is dead." Everyone on the first floor came running down the stairs as fast as possible. Some of the family members started to cry and turn away. They couldn't look at the sight because they watched him grow up ever since he moved there, and they considered him nothing less than a son to them. The others sat next to him checked his extremely faint pulse, and said he was gone. Jill screamed in anguish "NOOOOOOO CHRIS PLEASE WAKE UP I NEED YOU, OUR CILD NEEDS HIS FATHER COME ON PLEASE I CAN"T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Jill said breaking down in an extreme fit of tears and cries. Claire was doing the same as Jill

"Jill no AAAAH" a deep masculine voice yelled in fear. Chris sprung up from the ground and sat up clenching his chest and he looked at the center of his chest and then his loser left abdomen.

"CHRIS OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!" Cora yelled with tears of joy now steaming down her face. She threw her arms around him and refused to let go. Everyone piled in and hugged him and they were relieved and happy he was alright

"Jill… he's back you were right. He took our baby and shot me twice. I was barely conscious to see him kick you out." Chris explained

"I told you so. Are you ok you don't look so good? Oh wait that's right four beers is enough for us tonight then. I guess we will see you all tomorrow. Oh yeah by the way turns out he was having a vision. Cora explain everything to your family". Cora nodded and then they said goodbye to everyone and left.

"You ok Hun?" Jill asked her husband who was stumbling because he was still drunk

"I was neverrrrrrrrrrr going to die on you but Wesker *Burp*" Chris burp on accident while talking to his wife. She slapped him on the shoulder and then laughed.

"Pig, well I think you had enough for one night." Jill said while unlocking the door to Chris's parent's house.

"No it is not remember?" Chris was able to make out a full sentence nice and clear. He had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Oh I think I can manage that." Jill said moving upstairs so fast that according to drunk Christopher Redfield she teleported.

"Wow since when could yooooou move like Weskerrrrrrr. Chris said at the top of the stairs after almost falling down it a few times.

"Hush your family is sleeping" Jill said in a whisper

"Oh let me let them know" Chris said turning around to enter his parent's bedroom

"Oh Shit get your ass back here" Jill said on the verge of yelling

"Hey mom and dad we had a great time at Cora's house I wish you could have been there. I went with Clairrrrrre and Jill. Well me and Jill are going to have se*MMHMM*" Jill grabbed him and pulled him away. Then she notices he was holding and stroking a loofah and she began to laugh uncontrollably. He thought that the loofah was his mom's hair and he was stroking it for no reason. He then screamed like a girl and threw the loofah across the room.

"Jill someone cut of my mom's head and I held it." Chris said holding onto Jill's lag like a child

"What the hell is wrong with you… oh yeah drunk." Jill laughed to herself

"We will put it back on tomorrow ok?" Jill said to her drunken spouse.

"Ok I will get the duct tape tomorrow. You're pretty." Chris said while Jill dragged him across the floor by his arm.

"I have a secret to tell you Jill." Chris said in a whisper

"What is it Chris?" Jill whispered back just going along with it. She continued dragging him towards his old bedroom.

"I have a crush on you." Chris whispered again

"Oh thank you very much I have a crush on you too." Jill whispered back

"Yay we can be boyfriend and girlfriend.' Chris said getting louder

"Can I tell you something?" Jill asked while entering the room with Chris sprawled out on the floor.

"Yup, I cam good at keeping secrets, and remembering stuff." Chris wasn't lying he was very good at keeping secrets. Also, his memory is as sharp at a razor.

"We are married to each other." Jill said while taking off her emerald colored dress.

"You are moving to fast for me women we need to take things slower" Chris said with his eyes searching her body. Jill laughed hysterically

"TAG YOUR IT." Chris exclaimed as he touched Jill's foot. Jill chased him around the room. Then when she reached him she pushed him on the bed and crawled over him. Chris then started to regain his thoughts

"Jill I remember my promise. I am going to keep it." Chris said while staring into her eyes.

Jill tore of Chris's shirt and stripped him of his pants and undergarments. Chris did the same for her.


	9. How do you like me now

**Chapter 9 how do you like me now**

Chris woke up with a killer head ache from being drunk the previous night. He only got drunk one other time period in his life and that was when she was assumed dead. He couldn't remember anything that happened the previous night when he and Jill did it. He only remembered her pushing him on the bed and tearing of his shirt.

"OOOOh my head." Chris said with his hands in his palms. Chris heard laughter in the kitchen. He threw on jeans and went downstairs.

"Ugh how is everyone this morning." Chris asked while slowly making his way towards the island that served as a table with four stools going along it.

"Hi Chris I was just explaining to mom about last night." Jill said laughing

"That is our own business Jill. Why are you telling my parents?" Chris said a bit aggravated.

"No not that about what you were saying on the way home." Jill reassured him

"Oh yeah I don't drink much and why does my mom have a loofah on her head?" Chris asked staring at his mom as if she has four heads.

"That isn't a loofah that is her head according to you last night. You said you would buy duct tape to put it back on." Jill said still laughing.

"Jill you have no need to explain anymore because I have the whole thing on tape except the grand finale." Claire came in with a camcorder in her hand.

"Hell yeah we get to watch it all over again." Jill said out loud in triumph

"Speaking of tri I think we should go in for an ultrasound soon Chris." Jill said on a serious note

"I think I am beginning my first trimester." Jill said while watching her husband take an ibuprofen.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked before downing the pills with some water.

"Well my body is giving me signs enough said." Jill stated trying not to go into details.

"Ok I will talk with my dad and see if he can get us an appointment with one of his doctor friends." Chris said walking over to Jill and kissing her on the head.

"Where are you going?" Jill said to Chris as he sprinted up the stairs.

"I drank a lot of beer last night. I got to pee." Chris said quickly because he was in need of using the lavatory.

"Well Claire do you want to share a video with us?" Jill asked knowing Claire was excited to share her "Findings"

"Yes I do and you will love it." Claire said while attaching the camcorder to the plasma screen TV

"Claire can I ask you a question?" Jill asked a little curious about Claire

"Yeah anything" Claire said plugging in wires

"What were you doing here last night? You only live ten minutes from here." Jill asked Claire wondering about her whereabouts.

"Oh I got thirsty when I left, and I didn't fell like asking for a drink at the party." Claire responded searching threw the many videos that she had on the camcorder.

"Oh common courtesy or nervousness?" Jill asked

"Kind of both" Claire responded then they heard a toilet flush then they heard Chris yell down the stairs.

"Hey mom do you have any books on paternity?" Chris asked walking over to Jill and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes we have a few downstairs." Patricia asked waiting to see the whole loofah thing that happened the night before.

"Wow Chris you are really preparing to be a father and you are so serious about it even with Jill in her first trimester." Claire said surprised he was taking this whole thing rather serious. Chris has a tendency to try and make light of a situation with jokes but when it came to his family he was dead serious.

"Yeah I want to be ready for anything that Jill's pregnancy will throw at me." Chris said as he slowly made his way into his parent's basement

"Hey Mom, should I be excepting any "side effects" from being pregnant?" Jill asked her mother in law

"No actually I never had any morning sickness, cravings, or any of that kind of stuff. If your mother never had this kind of stuff either than you don't have to worry about anything." Patricia reassured her

"Yeah supposedly I wasn't a troublesome baby when in the womb. I guess I have nothing to worry about then." Jill sighed with relief

"Hey Jill I just got a call from one of my dad's doctor friends. He said we can go see him in two days in Tom's River. Is that ok with you?" Chris asked while coming up the stairs with three books in his hand.

"That's perfect we are going back home in two days we can hit it on the way down." Jill said while watching Claire's video

"Wow I can see why you don't drink much. Hey Chris we didn't use duct tape to reattach my "head" we used string." Patricia said jokingly

"Very funny mom" Chris said watching the part where he says he has a crush on Jill.

"Aw at least now we know he is really in love with Jill because even when he isn't in his right mind he still loves her and thinks she is gorgeous." Claire said causing Jill to blush and look at her husband

"Hey Chris, can you come with me to get the dogs?" Patricia asked Chris who was to busy reading one of the books.

"Sure mom let me put on a shirt." Chris responded as he marked his page and then ran up to his room.

"Oh Claire, can you clean up the dog leavings in the back yard so when Chris gets home he can mow the lawn?" Patricia started to give out demands, and orders.

"Can't Brandon or Matthew do it?"

"Well Brandon is working, and Matthew is shooting baskets with some friends at the park." Patricia responded to Claire's complaint.

"Ugh fine I will do it." Claire murmured

* * *

Later when the dogs were home they welcomed Jill to the family with jumping and licking. Jill sat down on the floor and was immediately bombarded with licking. She laughed and hugged the dogs. Jill always loved animals but her parents never let have a dog. Only a cat so she never got to play fetch with a dog, and experience the love of mans best friend.

"Psst Jill come here I want you to help with a secret project." Claire whispered to Jill

"What ever it is I'm in" Jill whispered back

"I was able to get a phone number of someone that Chris knew." Claire stated then raising an eyebrow and Jill knew right after that hint.

"Shut up, no way I can't believe it you found her?" Jill asked kind of excited not overly

"Yup and I got her address and I want you and Chris to go and see her. It would funny to see her face once she sees Chris now."

"Yes it would. You are worried I can see your aura. Don't worry about it Claire remember me and Chris bonded blood and it means that were meant to be together." Jill reassured Claire

"Yeah true ok I am all for it. Let's get Chris out of the pool and we will surprise him." Claire said getting up to yell for Chris.

When Chris was getting dressed Jill asked him to wear a form fitting shirt. Chris put on an army green form fitting v-neck and beige cargo shorts. He put on his watch Airforce, and B.S.A.A dog tags, and then Jill blind folded him.

"What is this for honey?" Chris asked

"It's a surprise you can't see yet."

"Fine it better not be some kind of murder plot that you figured out with Claire." Chris said to Jill who was tying the blindfold.

"Claire are you ready?" Jill asked down the hall to her sister in law

"Yeah get him to the car." Claire said hopping on one foot to put on her shoe.

"Ok Chris we are going for a little drive to somewhere special." Jill told Chris while leading him the waiting car.

In the car Chris was constantly asking where they were taking him. Jill was getting pissed of with him.

"You want to know where we are taking you." Jill asked Chris. Chris nodded knowing she was aggravated with him.

Chris could sense something was not right. He put his hand on Jill's knee and started to squeeze it. Jill who was still slightly aggravated with his consistency with finding out what the secret was plucked one of his forearm hairs and he yanked his arm away.

"Ouch what the hack was that for?" Chris asked rubbing his forearm

"For being you" Jill said feeling better now that she made him stop talking.

"Something isn't right here I can sense it." Chris said seeing through his third eye (Not an actual eye it is a window of the soul from which it can see)

"I feel like an old wound is going to be reopened." Chris said looking at Jill with the blindfold still on his eyes.

"You became nervous when I said that" Chris continued "Just because you blind folded me doesn't mean I can't see. I can use the third eye to see everything even more than matter itself."

Jill became extremely nervous at that comment and looked away from Chris. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you but I can see you and what you are hiding.

"Jill think of something, anything other than the surprise. He used to do this to me when I was little he is trying to get into your mind fight it, and for you Chris leave the poor woman alone she is your wife for god sakes." Claire pleaded

Chris reached his hand forward and turned Jill face towards him. She loved it when he held her head so she would face him eye to eye. The only problem was the blind fold covered his eyes. She took off his blind fold and looked into his brown eyes tat mesmerized her and she was speechless she wanted him to do whatever he wanted to do to her. Chris reached his hand out covered her eyes with his hands and then place his hand on her forehead. Then she felt as if energy of her was connected with Chris's. Then before the sensation of joined souls could continue Claire hit the brakes and Chris hit the side of his head on the passenger seat head rest.

"I told you to leave her alone and now you got what you had coming to you." Claire scoffed

"We are here anyway" Jill said shaking off what just happened

"Whose house we are at?" Claire asked

"I would have had the answer if you didn't slam the breaks. Oh yeah Jill I was reading your mind. We can talk about it later first I want to know who lives here." Chris said while walking up to the front door of the small two level house.

*Ding Dong*

They waited a few second and then the door opened and there was a small girl she was a year younger than Chris but a year older than Jill. She had brown hair down to her shoulders she had a smile on her face that suddenly turned to an open mouth, she was about five, two

"Lauren is that you?" Chris asked with a growing smile on his face

"Your tall I don't know who you are. Can you tell me please and maybe I can help you?" Lauren asked the taller man

"Lauren it's me Chris remember from middle school. We went to the same catholic school together and we were in the same class." Chris said trying to entreat her memory

"Holy Shit Chris it is you." Lauren responded in disbelief

"You are so tall and you look completely different. You look like your on steroids and your face looks totally different more of a mature look to it. You look like a totally different person for real." Lauren went on about how he changed. Then another woman came to the door. She on the other hand was taller than Lauren maybe about five, seven. She had black hair in a pony tail and she had a birth mark about two inches from the right side of her mouth. She had almost a royal look to her. She was gorgeous her face looked similar to Jill's they could be mistaken for each other if they were seen from a distance but up close you can tell the difference. Her hair wasn't brown like Jill's it was black. Her eyes were really interesting. She had one brown eye and one green and grey eye. Chris's mouth dropped when he saw her.

"Oh my gosh Lauren did you order another one of those male model strippers again." The woman said coming over to inspect the man.

"Ok you got a really good deal this time Lauren I call him first. Hey hunk you want to play a game with me. My friend Lauren picked the handsomest man I have ever seen" She said to Chris in a seductive voice.

"That "game" would have worked with me twenty years ago Mary." Chris said staring her in the eyes

"What how do you know my name." Mary asked quite confused

"Mary this is one of my best friends" Lauren said trying to see if Mary would figure out.

"Why didn't you introduce my to him before I mean look at him. Oh and sir I am sorry for acting like a little whore." Mary apologized

"It's ok I forgive you, but you don't remember me what so ever." Chris said kind of acting like he is a big mystery.

"No I'm sorry I don't" Mary replied meanwhile Claire and Jill are in the back laughing, but Jill was a little on edge with this girl.

"How do you not even remember one of you own ex-boyfriends?" Lauren said to Mary

"What you were my boyfriend. I don't think so because if you were I would have kept you no matter what." Mary replied shocked

"Think back you will remember." Chris said

"Um Kevin"

"No"

"David"

"No"

"Brendon"

"No you can't be Chris. He was chubby and I will admit I did something to him I am not proud of."

"I am glad you feel that way about what you did to me." Chris said with a smirk on his face

"Chris that's who you are? Oh my God I don't believe it. You are so muscular and handsome, and your face it looks different it looks more mature you have a grown up look to you. Wow I am so glad to see you." Mary was in complete shock she had no idea he became such a grown mature man.

"You remember Claire right my little sister." Chris brought Claire up front and they were happy to see her.

"Hey Claire wow your so beautiful I remember when you were in kindergarten." Mary said to the well sculptured woman in front of her. Chris went to get Jill but he couldn't find her. He then saw her in the car looking for her phone.

"Come in Mary and I were just playing video games." Lauren welcomed the guest in. The door closed behind them and Jill found her phone a few second later.

"Oh shit" Jill said running up to the door. Jill knocked on the door and Lauren answered.

"Hello how can I help you?" Lauren asked the younger woman

"I am here with Chris and Claire I was in the car looking for my cell phone." Jill explained herself.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you, come on in." Lauren welcomed Jill too

"Oh hello I'm Mary." Mary stood up and introduced herself

"I know it's nice to meet you I am Jill." Jill returned the favor

"Oh Chris is she your girlfriend?" Mary asked the gentleman sitting on the couch across from her.

"No, she isn't" Chris responded to Mary. Jill was then hurt she wanted to break down and cry. She was thinking then that Chris has fallen for Mary again and she was now just a memory to him. Then Chris spoke up again.

"She is my wife." Chris added to his previous comment

"Oh it is a real pleasure to meet you. Wait have I seen you before. Were… were you on the news?" Mary asked looking at her trying to figure it out.

"Yes I was, does the name Jill Valentine familiar."

"Oh you're the women who was pronounced dead, but found to be alive in Africa right. You fight bio-terror well people call them zombies. The B.S.A.A is the agency that you work for right? Well know if Chris acts up with your training you can knock some sense into him." Mary and Jill laughed

"Oh well Chris also works for the B.S.A.A as well. He is the best paid agent in the agency I am runner up to that award. Chris and I are the best agents that the B.S.A.A has so we are equally matched in ways. He is very strong and agile, and I am very fast and flexible." Jill explained

"Wow that's an interesting couple."

"How did you guys meet?"

"We first met in the Raccoon City Police department. I was there because I was accepted into the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, and I went around the whole department meeting the other members of the squad. I was the only rookie so I was nervous. The last stop I made was on the balcony on the second floor. Chris was there leaning forward on the balcony with a cigarette in hand and two other members bickering behind him. Oh God Forest, and Joseph those nut jobs. Well I introduced myself and Forest immediately tried hit on my so since I trained with delta force I kicked it out his system. Joseph was nice but when it came to Chris he was different. It was like being hit with a train his appearance made my heart melt, and when he said hello I'm Chris I thought I was going to pass out. He gave me such a smirk I wanted to explode that smirk still gets me to this very day. Chris's face was red, and he was stumbling over words. I should have noticed that but I was in such a fantasy world. Well I won't lie when Chris turned around and leaned on the railing again I was checking him out for a good time. Yes Chris I was staring at the beautiful ass of yours. Well anyway we got assigned as partners so I was really happy beside the part when people thought we were dating because we both had feeling for each other, but we were just partners at that time. Well did you ever hear of the Spencer estate incident?"

"Yes I did and that is some really dark stuff." Mary said

"Yeah well we got assigned to that mission and well you know the rest. I still remember the screams I heard coming from the mansion. I wasn't sure if the next scream in agony would be Chris's." A tear rolled down Jill's face. Chris gave her a hug to calm her down. "Well no matter how terrible that day was or how evil or captain Wesker was it drew Chris and I closer. The next thing to happen was Chris left for Paris to take down umbrella. Yeah we were the ones who took down umbrella, but I was alone in Raccoon City during the incident that destroyed the whole city. I got out and we started The B.S.A.A. We fought and brought awareness to the world of the evil terror that umbrella created. We went on many missions as partners. During one specific mission we fought our old captain of S.T.A.R.S and back in Raccoon city he injected himself with a virus that gives superhuman abilities, and well he was about to kill Chris, and I dove and knocked Wesker and I out of a window and off of a cliff. I was declared dead by the B.S.A.A and I was as good as dead. I was tortured beyond explanation. I endured pain no human being no matter who should ever bear. Then to make matters worse I was forced to fight Chris and I almost killed him. I was injected with a drug that made me do Wesker's will. He wanted me to kill my best friend and love of my life. Chris saved me and we killed Wesker for that time being. When we got back Chris asked me to marry him and it was a very romantic set up he had. I said yes and here we are now."

"WOW that is a lot of information to absorb. You two have been through a lot. Chris are those dog tags you are wearing?" Mary asked the gentleman lying back on her couch.

"Oh yeah well I was in the Airforce before I became a cop." Chris said while staring at the dangling metallic plates on his pecks.

"Wow how was it I always wanted to join the armed forces but it was against my parents will so I didn't." Mary said turning her head slightly to read the print on the tags.

"It was against my parents will as well, and I joined anyway." Chris said back

"I was then discharged for reasons"

"Can you tell us your "reasons" if that's not too much to ask?" Mary asked the nostalgic man

"Well when I was young I had asthma and it went away with age. So when I joined the Airforce I said I didn't have asthma, but during one of our flights the pressure in my cockpit had a problem, and then I had an asthma attack when I got back on the ground. I was discharged honorably because it was a supposed Airforce mishap that caused me to trigger it again. I was devastated because my parents never wanted me to join to begin, and I now discharged couldn't go back and tell them so I went off on my own and cut all connections with anyone one that I knew except with three people. Those three are Claire, Barry, and a dear friend of mine who I have known since pre-k and his name is Jonathon." Chris opened his guts to the other girl.

"Wow Chris I never knew that is why that happened to you." Jill said while placing her head on Chris's chest. Then Jill put her hand on her abdomen and sat up.

"Jill are you ok?" Mary asked the younger women

"Jill what is wrong?" Chris sat up too and put his hand on his shoulder

"This shouldn't be happening yet I'm only in my first trimester. I think I am having a small contraction nothing big." Jill wincing in slight pain

"Oh Chris you're going to be a father?" Lauren asked quite excited

"Yeah Jill is entering her second month, but I think the baby is a pretty active grower." Chris said looking at his wife's still unnoticeable bump.

"Claire are you excited about this whole thing?' Mary asked Claire who was holding Jill's hand

"We have one Chris running around. A smaller and needier one running around with the first one will be hell." They all laughed "No but I am really excited I can't wait to be a mom myself well I mean have a biological child.

"Yeah well do you guys want to do anything we have video games and stuff." Mary asked

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Chris asked while picking up an Xbox controller.

"Halo 3 all the way" Mary announced as she move for the game she opened the tray and put the game on it.

"I am going to get snacks Chris can you came with me?" Mary asked as she rose from the chair

"Sure Mary" Chris said getting up going just the two of them into the enclosed kitchen

Jill getting a little suspicious walked over to doorway and hugged the wall so she wouldn't be noticed by the two in the kitchen. Claire was talking and cracking jokes with Lauren so her focus wasn't on the other women moving towards the kitchen

"Chris I want to tell you something I have meant to tell you for a long time"

"Ok shoot I am listening."

"I… I am really sorry for everything that I put you through 27 years ago I was corrupted by Brendon. That asshole told me things and I was stupid enough to believe him. That last phone call you made I was sorry I took all of my anger out on you. You didn't deserve any of it. I was just so mad because the things that I was told about you didn't even sound like you what so ever. I should have known that wasn't true and I hope that you can truly forgive everything I said and did." Mary pleaded with her hands folded looking up at Chris as he put some chips in a bowl. Mary had a sincere look on her face that gave away her truth behind her words.

"I already told you Mary I forgive you. Truly I do it was a long time ago and I only held a grudge one person ever in my life. I still respect you and things weren't going to work out to begin with. You may not understand what I am saying but Jill and I were destined to be together. It is not me speaking just from love but speaking truth. God literally created us to be together. I know because I have secrets of mine that are visual proof."

"I am relieved that you really do forgive me and I understand that you and Jill are made for each other. I did some research and I know a way that you can truly find out if you were meant to be together…"

"You came across history about certain people who were different and if they were meant to be together than if your blood transfused the partner of the Bellator Veritatis would become one as well."

"Yes… How did you know?"

"I was born one and my blood transfused with Jill's and she became like me." Chris said with a kinky smirk on his face. Mary was speechless with the truth that he just revealed to her.

"Sweet, that is really cool. Can… can I see your tattoo?" Mary asked in the most innocent voice possible. Chris took off his shirt and turned around.

"Wow… it's beautiful" She said while tracing it with her finger and then she met the bottom of his back where it met his ass. "Amazing"

"You better be talking about my tattoo" Chris sneered playfully

"Oh shut up don't think I am like that. I wouldn't dare do that to Jill." Mary responded quite seriously which made Jill smile a little knowing she can trust this girl with Chris while they are alone.

"Chris would this whole meant to be thing. You would have been alone if Jill did perish during the fall."

"Yes that is true… I don't want to think about being without her ever again. It was a living hell for me. No drink could make me feel better. I cried myself to sleep every night with a bottle of whiskey in my hand. It is a shame really we both loved each other very much but one of us had to 'die' to figure out that we both figure that out. Can… can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Absolutely I take all secrets to the grave." Mary said truthfully

"Well after Jill 'died' I went back to the apartment we were staying at in Europe. I immediately pulled out a bottle of jack and took a seat at the kitchen table with a picture of Jill next to me. All I kept thinking was now I lost the reason to keep fighting now that I lost the only left that gets me up in the morning is gone and the only thing that filled that whole was pain. It hadn't sunk in just yet that I lost the person I cared about the most. I went over to Jill suitcase and pulled out her gun." The one that we both carried back in Raccoon City PD. It was fully loaded and these pistols were custom made not to misfire or have any problems with jamming of the sort. I took her gun took one more sip of the jack and put her gun in my mouth. I looked at the picture of her and cocked the gun. I slowly pulled the trigger and click. Nothing happened the gun misfired and I thought this was impossible. I then realized that I was going to commit suicide. I threw the gun away and just lay down on the bed and looked at the side of the bed that Jill slept in the previous night. Starting to sink in the fact that I almost killed myself I realized it wouldn't have worked. You see nothing can pretty much kill me I can take a million bullets to the head and get back up and still fight. My body heals it self of all wounds instantly. I was stupid to even approach the idea of suicide. Just think I would have to live a whole life in darkness and if I chose to get married it would be fake I would force the love out of me just to please my spouse" Chris said with a tear streaming down his face.

"Oh Chris I had no idea *sniff, sniff*" Mary said while wiping the moisture from her red eyes.

"Mary I could always count on you as a friend, and even after all the shit we have been through I am glad I can still trust you. You really are a good friend." Chris said while giving her a hug.

Meanwhile Jill sat by the door weeping silently. She completely blocked out the part about Chris being immortal because she was thinking about what he said before that. She was inconsolable, and was sitting there thinking that she wasn't the only one being tortured everyday. Jill was tortured by the man she despised the most and wanted him gone forever, but Chris was tortured by the person that he loved the most she was his reason to live he wanted her with him forever. They were tortured by two different. People who they both had the opposite views. Jill was tortured by the person they hate, but Chris was tortured by Jill. What the tragic part is that they both fell to their "Deaths" but they both managed to cause someone pain Jill and Wesker were similar and that made Jill sick to her stomach. She started to blame herself for almost killing her husband. She let out a small weep the caught the attention of Chris and Mary they walked out of the kitchen, and saw helpless Jill sitting in the fetal position with her head in her arms.

"Aw Jill, it's ok everything is fine." Mary said sitting down next to her and putting a caring arm around her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just having a mood swing that's all." Jill said defensively

"Well let's play some games and you and I can team up against Chris and Claire. How does that sound to you?" Mary asked managing to seize Jill's grieving.

"Sure I want to kick some ass anyway." Jill said forcing a giggle

* * *

On the ride home Chris knew Jill was lying when she said she had a mood swing. I know you heard me when I was in the kitchen. I am not that gullible to believe you had a mood swing." Chris stated while looking out the window of the car.

"Wait what did Chris say, and when did you cry." Claire was totally in the dark about everything that took place when she was playing video games with Lauren.

"I can't and don't want to believe that you attempted suicide, and almost succeeded."

"WAIT WHAT CHRIS YOU TRIED TO KILL YERSELF!" Claire yelled loudly that startled Chris.

"I thought you were dead and I didn't want to live without knowing you were either happy or alive. When you died part of me fell off of that plateau with you but the thing is that love I had for you took over everything and well when you died everything went with you. When you came into my life I dedicated all of my love to you and if I lost you I lost me too." Chris was admitting that he know can be killed not physically but emotionally and mentally.

"I can't physically die, but I can still die one way and it is probably worse than death itself. If I loose you I will have to wait until I die of old age." Chris continued

"Well in seven months make that two ways." Jill said trying to make Chris think of something else.

"Yes and I can't wait to be a father."

"You are going to be a really good one"

"You are going to be a really good mom."

"What about me?" Claire tried to throw herself in there.

"You are going to make my child a trouble maker like you are with Jill. Jill is going to be a mature mother while she leaves you in your childish world and you are going to recruit my child to join you in you schemes. The schemes most likely are going to be against me , but I will always love my child so if you do anything it better be my child who does it because if you do it I won't be as merciful. By the way you are going to be a wonderful aunt.

"I only liked the ending part, but you're probably right about the whole trouble maker thing" They all laughed. "Well now we wait for the day to come."

"I am scared I am afraid it will hurt like a bitch." Jill commented

"Oh it will but I will be there by your side to help you through it, I promise" Chris said whole heartedly and truthful

"But what about Wesker?" Jill asked getting concerned

"He won't and I won't let him hurt you or the baby." Chris reassured his nervous wife.

"Can you write that in stone?" Jill asked another question

"I can, you know that know matter what happens I will do anything in my power to stop it."

"Ok we are home" Claire announced

"I am tired I need some sleep."

"Ok Jill lets get some shut eye."

The couple made their way to the small bedroom and they pulled down the sheets and held each other tightly. Jill asked Chris one more question.

"How do you like me now? Now that I am alive."

"I don't like you… I love you." Chris said as they fell into a peaceful slumber.


	10. A break well deserved

**Chapter 10 A break well deserved**

"Hey Jill I have great news." Chris announced to his wife as she watched For your eyes only

"What is it?"

"We are going on a cruise to Bermuda!"

"What oh my gosh this is awesome when is it?"

"It is in five days. I know a little sudden but it is going to be great. I got the biggest rooms on the ship for you, me, Leon, Claire, Rebecca, Carlos, Josh, Sheva, and my parents." Chris said going down the list of people coming. He was panting from the mouthful of names he had announced the moment before.

"The whole gang wow. This is going to be interesting." Jill said laughing at the times they had in the past.

"Yeah I know, but my parents have their own suite. We have a suite that fits eight so we need to share with our friends. Will that bother you what so ever?" Chris asked his wife who was hugging him with a vice grip.

"No not at all as long as we have our own room."

"Of course we do, we all do."

"Yay I can't wait."

"Other good news we are first class boarding, and we have a butler just be nice." Chris said while catching his breath because it was just squeezed from him a moment ago.

"Will do, wait didn't Josh and Sheva just settle in the states?" Jill asked while turning off the TV.

"Yeah and this a welcoming gift by bringing them to another country." Chris joked as he lye down on the couch.

"Well that is weird since they are coming from Africa." Jill said giggling lightly

"So Jill, have you taken any thought to naming our child?" Chris asked while curling into the fetal position preparing for a nap.

"Yes I did actually. If it is a girl how about Ivory, or Teresa?"

"I like Ivory. But Teresa sounds a little old." Chris stated his mind

"Ok then how about for a boy the name David or Forest in remembrance of our fallen comrades" Jill said with an uneasy sigh

"RUN FOREST RUN" Chris yelled causing Jill to jump in mild surprise.

"Fine then, tell me what you were thinking considering that you don't give anything to much thought yourself." Jill said kind of aggravated

"First I didn't have to give a lot of thought to decide to marry you, and second of all I do to give things a lot of thought." Chris shot back defensively

"Fine, tell me the names you chose or to make it easy for you just tell me a girl name."

"Natalya" Chris's previous comment shut Jill up instantly. She began to smile

"That is a beautiful name Chris… nice one." Jill admitted

"I don't have one for a boy though"

"That's fine…for now."

* * *

Jill made her way to their bed room because they are leaving in about three hours. She walked into the bed room and looked at a picture she saw sticking out of Chris's wallet. The picture was of Chris wearing Jill's beret in the S.T.A.R.S office. She picked it up and smiled. It has been ten years since that all happened. It was ten years since they lost their best friends to Umbrella's virus. Jill felt tears coming to the surface of her eyes. She then felt a hand on her left shoulder. She put her hand on to of it and she knew who's it was.

"I remember that day like the back of my hand." Jill said with an uneasy voice

"Me too it was a great day because it was just you me and Brad working the night shift and we had a small party. We were playing monkey in the middle with your beret, and I caught it on my head and you tackled me for it. You didn't get off me for a good thirty seconds or so and we pretty much got lost in each others eyes. It was a fantastic day and I think you had too much to drink at the bar later that day."

"Yeah that is all true and I wanted to go skydiving off of Mount Everest I said." Jill stated from what she was told

"Hey Chris ten years later and you still don't have one grey hair. What is your secret?"

"At age thirty five which I am right now Bellator Veritatis stop aging. We still die of old age but the good part is when you stop aging you body doesn't get worse it only gets better. Meaning I can eat all of the junk food in the world and my body won't get fat it will stay the same as it is right now. I can get bigger muscles but then I would look like the hulk."

"Wow I can't believe it. I am going to be a sexy grandma one day." Jill said proud of this information

"Yes you will, but first you're going to be a milf." Chris laughed as he put his arms around her waist

"Just promise me you won't take advantage of this situation." Chris said with his voice muffled because his lips were to busy caressing Jill neck.

"You mean like lure people into my bed with my looks." Jill said mischievously

"I mean don't get my Horney ever second of everyday." Chris said turning Jill to face him eye to eye. Jill blushed and looked away for a split second to gather her thoughts.

"Well I think you need to pack mister because we have a doctor's appointment in about three and a half hours." Jill said while running a finger down Chris's pecs and to his abdomen.

"You mean throw all of the clothes that are mine into a bag without organization. I think I can manage that task of yours… Challenge accepted.

* * *

Chris and Jill had made the appointment for the ultra sound and Jill was sitting nervously in the waiting room. Chris held her hand as she placed her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Mrs. Redfield your room is ready." The mid wife said to the nervous women. She was a plump and short woman who had orange dyed hair. She was wearing what looked like a nurse's dress from the 1940's. She looked to be in her mid fifties.

"Ok I am coming" Jill remarked as she slowly got up. The room that she was in was a rather small room it was just enough room for maybe five people.

"Well Chris I guess now we get a little sneak peek." Jill said looking nervously at her husband.

"Yes, just do me one favor and try to calm down" Chris said giving Jill a whole hearted smirk.

"Ok fine I will. Can you contain your happiness?" Jill asked sarcastically

"Since when have you ever seen me jump and scream like a girl who found out their favorite band is coming to town." Chris shot back playfully

"Hello there I am Dr. Owens and you must be Jill." The man addressed himself as he searched through a manila folder in his hand. He was a brown haired doctor in his late twenties. He wore glasses and had a forming beard around his mouth.

"Good afternoon doctor" Jill responded

"Is this your first child Mrs. Redfield?" The Doctor asked while inspecting the papers that the folder contained

"Yes sir"

"Alright then let me get the machines set up"

"How have you been Greg" Chris asked the doctor out of the blue

"Pretty good Chris I can see you have been good yourself. I know who your wife is anywhere. Jill Valentine, the woman who survived a deadly fall of a cliff and was found in Africa." The younger gentle man returned the salutation.

"It is nice to meet you" Jill said "So, are you going to be the doctor to deliver my baby?"

"That is correct Jill you can come to me for anything you need regarding this child." The doctor said wile taking out the probe.

"Ok Jill I am going to ask you to lift your shirt." The doctor said while signaling to the midwife to get the gel out.

"How many weeks are we now?" the doctor asked

"I believe twelve weeks now." Jill responded while lifting her shirt up. The midwife put the gel on the center of Jill's abdomen. Jill couldn't help but giggle and say that it tickled.

"Alright let's have a look here." The doctor murmured and then hummed until he found the picture of the fetus

"Oh what do we have here?"

"Is something wrong Greg?" Chris asked getting kind of nervous

"As a matter of fact there isn't anything wrong. You said you were twelve weeks right?" The doctor asked as he looked intrigued by the ultra sound screen

"Yes and I am still in my first Trimester."

"I have never seen anything like this before. The fetus has already taken the shape of a human. Arms, legs, everything is what you would see in a baby that is about to be born. The only reason it isn't ready to be born is because it is still small. I even think he may be ready to be born when you are about seven months." The doctor spoke through a dropped jaw.

"So what you are saying is it is a very fast developing baby." Chris said inquisitively.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that this fetus's brain has already started forming. You are going to have a very smart child Chris." The doctor said turning to Chris. He saw Jill handing Chris a five dollar bill.

"What is going on?" The doctor asked chuckling slightly

"I just made five bucks from a bet. I made a bet with Jill saying that our baby is growing very fast" Chris said putting the five dollars to the light to make sure it isn't counterfeit. The midwife and Jill laughed.

"Hey this is fake Jill." Chris said back a Jill

"Hey does it matter now. I mean look Chris there is our child. You probably never thought your would see this day ten years ago more or less imagine us being married.

"Yeah I know and I have a feeling you are going to be out numbered in this family. I am going to make all of our kids like me and we will team up on you." Chris said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"You are such a…"

"Come on say it I dare you." Chris urged Jill while preparing to make a scene

"You are such an immature grown up." Jill said feeling victories over her quick change of words.

"I will give you that this time." Chris accepted defeat

"Well Jill I am pleased to announce you are going to have an intelligent child." The doctor said while finishing up the rather quick ultra sound.

"That was quick I didn't think it would it would be this short." Jill said while cleaning herself up.

"Yeah the only reason it takes so long with the other families is because usually they want me to keep the machine going until their family arrives."

"Oh, well we can always show them the picture." Chris stated as he got up from his chair

"Ok Jill I will be back in a few seconds with your picture." The midwife said while walking away towards the door.

"So Mom whose brains do you think it will have? I think yours because I didn't do so well in school." Chris asked teasingly

"He will have your brains. Also the reason you didn't do so well in school is because you chose not to focus yourself on your studies." Jill fired back successfully

"Yeah well I am not a thinker just a killing machine." Chris said proudly of the well known truth

"Well I guess we will find out. My brains or your brute only time will tell."

"If it has both it will be the worlds first super soldier. Better than the ones Wesker is try to produce." Chris smiled

"Who said anything about making our child a soldier like us?" Jill asked a little frightened at the thought of their child being in harms way

"Well if it looks up to either of us as a role model then he is bound to be one because well we are both soldiers." Chris made a fairly good point. If their child wanted to be like either of them then it would have to go through military training, and be on the front lines.

"You're right I will give you that much, but we could always tell it that you are an accountant and I am a realtor."

"Lies all lies" Chris said jokingly. "You would lie to our own flesh and blood."

"If it keeps him safe then yes. That is because if it makes me its role model then I don't want it throwing itself out windows for its partner. I did that for you because I love you and then after that not knowing if I would ever see you again and after that I had to endure physical torture beyond belief. To be honest I wouldn't even wish that pain on to Wesker himself. Even though he was the one who did it to me." Jill said with a small amount moisture building in her eyes.

"Jill that was not your fault, and when Wesker comes back this time I will personally bring him to the pits of hell myself." Chris gave Jill a reassuring hug.

"Oh fine but can we still not tell it about me giving my life for you because I don't want it to think that is what you are supposed to do." Jill said giving Chris the puppy eye treatment

"Well isn't that what partnership is all about?" Chris said giving a whole hearted smile.

"Yeah but *sigh* fine you win." Jill said returning the smile.

"Well you guys are good to go. Do any of you have questions?" asked the midwife

"Yes I do as a matter of fact. We live about a half an hour away in Cape May and when Jill goes into labor are you going to be her midwife or no?" Chris asked on a serious note

"I will be her midwife I was transferred up from Cape May today just for this appointment." The midwife said smiling

"Oh ok thanks. Have a good day Ma'am" Chris said bidding the women a fair well

"Oh please just call me Susan." The mid wife said back

"Ok bye Susan" Jill said back to her

* * *

"It feels good to be home now doesn't it" Jill asked while basking in the smell of their overly sized mansion.

"Yup and now that I found my swim trunks guess where I am going?" Chris asked knowing he is about to get a sarcastic answer back.

"Ooh Ooh I know this one. Is it the shower?" Jill asked sarcastically

"Yes genius I am to shower in my bathing suit." Chris gave a sarcastic answer back that made Jill giggle.

"I might read a book poolside but not go in is that ok?" Jill asked

"I don't care but when you are in the pool room when I am there you are always in the wet zone." Chris said jokingly

"Ok Shamu, see you in a little. I need to get my book." Jill said walking away from him

"What book are you reading?" Chris asked while getting changed in the changing room.

"The Da Vinci Code"

"Oh that was an excellent book." Chris said remembering the whole story in his head.

"I know it is just don't spoil it for me." Jill said giving him a stern warning

"I would never spoil it by telling you that Robert Langdon finds out that the Holy Grail isn't a chalice but is indeed the bloodline of Christ."

"ASSHOOOOOOOOOLE" Jill yelled at him. She threw Chris's reading book at him. He managed to duck and avoid it.

"Ha you missed me *Boof*" Chris's chants of victory were suppressed by a pillow that followed his book.

"You got me ok." Chris said rubbing his nose

"I honestly don't remember you this energetic and fun loving since well ever." Jill said admittingly

"Well that is because we always saw each other at work most of the time and you know I take my work very seriously." Chris said becoming fairly serious

"True, but don't think I love you any less because you are certifiable now." Jill said while walking down the hall way with her husband.

"Shucks, and don't think I love you any less because you have a growing waist span. Actually I love you even more because you are having my baby."

"I will take that as a compliment." Jill said chuckling to herself

"See you in a little bit I am going to the diving board." Chris said giving his wife a peck on the cheek

Jill casually walked into the giant pool room she pulled up a long chair and sat down.

"Hey honey minimum blast right?" Chris asked from the top of the elegant diving board. Jill looked up at her husband

"If at all possible" She responded

"Of course my lady" Chris said in a British accent. Chris stood backwards and jumped he did a back flip perfectly and ended it with a marine pencil dive.

"How did I do?" Chris asked reemerging from the clear pool water.

"I give you a perfect score. One for a great dismount. Two for a good form and three for not getting me wet." Jill said to him as he floated on his backed.

"I think I deserve that too. Come on in the water is warm as usual." Chris said persuasively

"Oh no sorry I am enjoying my spoiled book to much." Jill said staring at Chris's forehead.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chris asked wondering about Jill's mindset

"I never knew your hair was that long. I mean it is halfway down your forehead." Jill said staring at his forehead again

"Well don't expect it to get like Leon's hair because I like my hair spiked up in the front." Chris said defensively

"I am not saying that I am just saying that it is longer than I thought. Jill responded timidly

"Fine I will spike it up so you aren't mesmerized anymore." Chris said while pushing his fingers up through his wiry hair.

"Oh well I think I want to call Rebecca and Carlos over for a little. We haven't seen them in like a month."

"I think so too. I would like to do some mischievous things with Carlos." Chris said giving Jill an evil smile.

"If you do anything terrible to Rebecca or me you are going to face things more terrible than the undead." Jill threatened

"Oh no I have to face my wife." Chris fired back jokingly

"Oh shut up I am more terrifying than anything that you have faced."

"True but you are also the prettiest thing I have ever faced in my life." Chris said trying on flattery. He was responded with a blushing Jill. She had nothing else to say to him. Chris felt a rumbling contraction inside his abdomen.

"I am getting hungry. Do you want me to make dinner tonight?" Chris asked while getting out of the pool

"Sure, but I am not hungry right now so make yourself something small." Jill said without her eyes leaving her page.

"Well my father gave me an awesome recipe so I will return." Chris said turning to see Jill's reaction

"What is it Turkish?" Jill asked as she got up and turned to her husband.

"As a matter of fact it is. I used to eat it as a child, and it is very healthy." Chris said back in an inviting voice.

"You know ever since that visit to your aunt's house I love Turkish food." Jill said almost pleading for him to give her some of the completely mysterious food he was talking about

"Yup and I am willing to share if you give me a good chase and a kiss. Now you choose first what you want to do." Chris said giving her a grin

"I will chase you first and if I fall and hurt the baby I am going to have to mourn two deaths." Jill threatened

"Oh well in that case I think we should…" Chris started then he darted off towards the kitchen.

"Get your ass back here." Jill yelled as she followed behind closely. Chris turned two corners fast and hit a wall which slowed him down slightly. Jill had him right where she wanted him. She stopped in her tracks and waved her hand. A giant grey yoga ball flew and hit Chris square in the cheek. Without even stumbling he fell straight on his back.

"Hey no fair no powers allowed." Chris complained wile Jill climbed on top of his wet chest. She turned him over and placed his hands on his back. She put her hands on his wrist and then ran away. Chris tried to get up but his hands were immobile. They glowing green handcuffs around them. By now Jill was out of sight. Chris waited a few moments and then his hands moved apart and the cuffs disappeared. He now had complete control again. He quickly got to his feet and ran towards the kitchen where he saw Jill looking around for a recipe.

"What was that back there?" Chris asked as he caught his breath

"A new trick I learned." She said looking shocked that her husband was freed of his bonds in such a short amount of time.

"Well I have a new trick and recipe so I win." Chris said as if he just won a major victory.

"Make me some of whatever that is and I will sit and wait." Jill said as she walked towards the main foyer.

"Challenge accepted" Chris chuckled. He got out the ingredients that I required and threw it together in a matter of minute.

"Here you are my unfair lady." He said jokingly. He handed her a bowl with a white liquid and dill floating on the surface.

"What is it?" She asked as she spooned through it.

"It is called Jajuk (Ja Jook)" Chris said while taking a few spoonfuls to his mouth.

"Wow this is really good. What is in it?" Jill asked as she savored the taste of the strange food.

"I don't remember it all by heart. How about you guess and I will answer if I know it?" Chris stated as he put down his empty bowl.

"Dill, Cucumbers, Garlic, and plain yogurt." Jill said trying to analyze all of the flavors she tasted

"Yes you are right about those. The yogurt is liquefied so now it can be more of a drink." Chris said while taking his bowl back to the kitchen.

"Oh Jill I forgot to tell you Leon I coming over tonight because Claire has somewhere to go in Wildwood." Chris said hoping it was alright with her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jill asked wondering if they had previous engagements planned that night

"I forgot" Chris said giving her a truthful smile

"Fine that is ok with me." Jill said giving him a smile

"Yes now I can beat him in a small competition we are having." Chris said moving towards the staircase

"What are you up to now?" Jill asked with a sigh

"Leon and I want to see who can win in a fight." Chris said while pulling out his service pistol (Beretta M92fs) and checking it.

"Wait you are using guns with live rounds!" Jill yelled at him

"No why would I want to kill my brother in law." Chris said while loading a special magazine into his pistol

"We are using rubber bullets. They are non lethal but still hurt like a real bullet." Chris said reassuring her

"Fine but you better clean up afterwards." Jill warned him

* * *

*Ding Dong* "I'll get it" Jill yelled as she darted towards the door

"Hey Leon… what is that you got their?" Jill asked as she inspected the two belts in his hands.

"This is your new best friend. Our government made a terrific break through for the armed forces and law enforcement. It is a small device that creates new fully loaded magazines of ammunition. So technically you never run out of ammo. To bad it only works for Beretta 92fs. I think your Samurai Edges should be compatible." Leon finished his speech with a philosophical assumption.

"Mother of God give me that." Jill forcefully pulled it from his hand and looked at device. It looked like a normal magazine pouch. Jill saw a fully loaded magazine and she pulled it out and a new fully loaded magazine took its place the very next moment.

"This is awesome"

"The magazines once spent are biodegradable so they are gone in a matter of seconds. These two are for you and Chris. I have mine right hear." Leon said pointing to the device on his belt.

*BANG*

"AHH" Leon yelped in pain and grabbed his shoulder.

"Got ya haha" Chris laughed manically at Leon who was stuck with a rubber bullet.

"Cheap shot that doesn't count." Leon said while pulling his weapon from its holster and aimed at Chris. Leon pulled the trigger and the gun fired. The real bullet struck Chris right in between the eyes. Blood splattered on the wall behind him and he fell back and sat down against the wall.

"CHRIS" Jill yelled in sheer horror

"Nice acting Chris" Leon said chuckling.

"You really think so. I was hoping for more of a reaction from Jill." Chris said getting up wiping a small amount of blood from the back of his head. There was no bullet wound on him what so ever.

"You know Leon just because I am immortal doesn't mean that I don't feel pain. Believe it or not that hurts more than a bitch. Wow that is such a bad feeling." Chris said rubbing his head.

"Jesus Chris you scared the crap out of me, and you Leon are an asshole." Jill scolded giving Leon a push.

"Sorry I didn't think you were oblivious to the immortal thing." Leon said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I did know just not used to it." Jill said in a quiet voice.

"Leon I think we have a battle to fight, and Jill will blood be easy to wash off of stone walls." Chris asked his wife hoping she doesn't pull Leon's gun and shoot him herself.

Jill chuckled through a sigh and then said." Yes it will, and I have a surprise for you later."

"Oh before that I think it is time to tell you something. Sexual intercourse could possible hurt a fetus so you were saying."

"What but before we… never mind but that isn't the surprise." Jill said while walking away with the belts in hand.

Later that day Jill was bored out of her mind and then she heard a doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door and saw her sister in law standing there.

"Hello Claire how are you?" Jill asked as she embraced a hug.

"Good where is my husband and my brother?" Claire asked as she walked into the mansion

"Just follow the gun shots." Jill said giggling.

"Shit Leon wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to see who was a better fighter. How long has this been going on?" Claire asked as she loaded her gun with rubber bullets.

"About 5 hours" Jill said as she led Claire to the two soldiers.

"Jeez these guys are unbelievable."

"Yeah considering your husband shot mine in the head."

"Asshole right? Well I love him so much, but I will make short work of him." Claire said handing Jill the gun.

Claire opened the door to the training room and the light were our and the sound of gunfire was deafening. The two of them were both in sight of the women.

"Here shoot Chris and I will shoot Leon." Claire said to Jill

"Are these rubber bullets?" Jill asked as she chambered a round in the breach

"Yeah, wait you think I would use real bullets on my new husband and annoying brother. Well maybe on Chris." Jill laughed at Claire comment. Jill took aim at Chris but she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. She just stood there and looked at him through the sights. A tear came to her eye as she thought if she would have done it to him if he became infected back in the mansion incident if it came to that point. She put the gun down and said "I can't shoot Chris… I'm sorry."

"It's ok… but I sure as hell can." Claire said as she took the gun from Jill and pulled the trigger twice. Two shots rang out and the two men fell to the ground gripping their legs.

"What the hell was that for" Leon complained while gripping his leg in pain

"You guys have been going at this for 5 hours. Give it a break it is 10:00." Claire nagged

"Fine, but Leon I want to do a game or two in Call of Duty World at War Nazi Zombies." Chris said bidding them fair well.

"Sure, but don't you think we have seen and killed enough zombies already." Leon commented successfully making the three other people chuckle.

"Ok fine but still. Play with you later." Chris said while closing the door behind him.

"Well honey what should we do in the meantime?" Jill asked seductively.

"No sex unless you want a damaged baby" Chris said giving her a hug

"Fine we can read, play video games, or use a new gadget from Leon." Jill finished know Chris would pick up on it.

"What is it?" Chris asked kind of jumpy.

"I will show you later, but I guarantee that you will absolutely love it." Jill said walking away to the staircase.

* * *

"Leon take them into the next room I need to reload." Chris said into the microphone attached to the Playstation 3.

"Claire what are you doing you are going to get Chris killed." Leon shouted to his right.

"I regret nothing" Claire yelled to her newly wed. The three of them were on round 27 on Der rise.

"Woo you see that is the power of the wonderwaffe." Chris chanted in victory over the massive undead horde. As a reminder of his great achievement the ground was littered with burnt beheaded corpse.

"Hey Jill you wanted to give me something?" Chris asked as his wife sat beside him on the couch in their bedroom.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Well our government has created the most magnificent invention to date. They have managed to make a device that constantly resupplies you with a new magazine of ammunition. This device can constantly produce this so in reality you never run of bullets." Jill said explaining to her husband the next best thing to sliced bread

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Chris gasped in astonishment

"It only works for the 92fs. I think that also means our Samurai Edges" Jill added considering that Samurai Edges are modified versions of the 92fs.

"Give me that awesome thingy. I am going to the range to test this out. You can take over for me." Chris said to Jill as he took the belt and the device. Jill took the Playstation 3 Controller and continued with Claire and Leon.

"Hey Leon who are you?"

"Nikolai Belenski at your service"

"Don't remind me of Nikolai when it is related to zombies." Jill scolded

"Sorry, so I heard Carlos and Rebecca are coming over." Leon said changing the subject.

"Yes and I can't wait to see Anna-Maria. She is so cute." Jill was talking about their five old daughter. Carlos and Rebecca were married a long time before Jill and Chris.

"Yeah that little ball of energy. Chris is going to make her happy." Leon said while throwing a grenade past a barricade.

"Yup and I will secretly evaluate him."

"We all know he is going to be a great Father."

"Yes I know it is just for fun though." Jill reassured Leon while she took down a group of undead. Gun shots sounded in the distance.

"Is Chris at the range right now?" Leon asked

"Yup, and I know he is in love a second time now."

"Well it was a great invention. I must admit as screwed up our government can get it really doesn't seize to surprise me." Jill said and Leon agreed

"Damn Jill I didn't know you had skills with a game controller." Leon complimented her ability to take down multiple zombies with one sniper shot.

"Chris and I play all of the time. I am better than him."

"True that"

* * *

It was a warm afternoon the next day. Chris was on the barbeque talking with Carlos and Rebecca. Jill on the other hand was chasing their five year old daughter (Carlos and Rebecca's daughter) in the Redfield's very spacious back yard.

"Jill can you get me the seasoning?" Chris asked his wife as he sipped at beer with Carlos.

"I am busy right now. I hope you can see that." Jill said as she chased the five year old

"I will get it. Where is it?" Rebecca asked

"It is on a table to your right." Chris said trying to pay attention to Carlos and the steaks at the same time.

"Here you go Chris." Rebecca said as she handed him the container that held steak seasoning

"Thank you Rebecca. So how have you been with Anna-Maria?" Chris asked while watching the adorable girl hide behind a bush, and Jill pretending not to see her.

"She has been good and for a mom I am in great shape." Rebecca said giggling a little.

"That is good, and Carlos is there anything to tell me about paternity?" Chris asked his friend

"Well I can't necessarily give you any advice on fathering your child. One, well it is your child and not mine. Two, I don't know your child's personality so I wouldn't know how it acts, but the one thing I can tell all to be parents not to blink. That is because if you blink once they will be graduating high school even though ours is still in kindergarten. So what I am trying to say is enjoy the time you have with them because they grow up super fast." Carlos tried to give Chris the best advice possible.

"I will not like that about being a dad. Having to see them grow up so fast." Chris said while flipping a steak

"Mommy, Mommy Aunt Jill is playing dead." The sweet little girl said not knowing what is going on

"What… oh God" Rebecca said as she looked up and saw a pale body sprawled on the grass.

"JILL!" Chris yelled and ran over to his stiff wife.

"Carlos, help me get her inside." Chris said to the man kneeling next to him. Carlos opened doors as Chris walked with his wife cold body in his hands. Chris got into the foyer and placed her on one of the couches.

"Rebecca, turn Anna-Maria away" Chris ordered and she did as told. Chris put his hands on Jill's forehead and looked up to a part of the wall that was bare. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. They glowed yellow like before and then the light from his eyes shown a white light onto the wall. It was a projection of Jill's mind and they looked up at the wall (Except Anna-Maria). Then the three of them saw and heard Jill in the delivery room screaming and whining in agony. This went of for about 5 seconds and then they heard a baby cry. Doctor Owens was next to another doctor, but before Doctor Owens could speak the doctor holding the baby pulled out a handgun and shoot Doctor Owens in the temple. He fell lifelessly to the ground, and the other doctor threw off his scrubs. It was Wesker and he was holding the baby and he simply looked at the baby. The doors to the room blasted open and Chris barged in. He held his Samurai Edge handgun at Wesker but he didn't fire to avoid hitting the child. Then without looking Wesker pointed the gun towards Chris and pulled the trigger. It hit Chris in the lower left part of his abdomen. Chris held his side and looked down at his trembling hands and saw his blood. Chris fell to his knees and the Wesker pumped another bullet right in between his pecs. Chris flew backwards and landed on his back. He put his arms up in the air slightly trying to regain his footing. Jill then saw him put down his arms and it would appear that his spirit has left his body. He went pale and he was there on the floor in a pool off his own blood. Chris was lifeless and Jill couldn't do anything but watch as she lost her husband and child to a man who was worse than the devil himself. She then saw Claire, Leon, Carlos, Rebecca, Lupo, Four eyes, Bertha, Specter, hunk, and vector appear in the door way (Once they were betrayed by Umbrella they turned to Chris, and Jill to help them take it down and have been friends ever since. Beltway was the only Loyalist and had to be taken care of if they wanted to destroy umbrella). Claire and Rebecca fell to the floor by Chris and tried to revive him. In the mean time the others pointed their service handguns at Wesker but also chose not to fire to prevent any harm to the infant. Wesker turned to Jill and he raised his foot and kicked Jill's face and the whole vision ended in black.

"Chris" Jill said in a faint voice.

"Yes, Jill" Chris responded while moving a hand down her cheek.

"If you die I will revive you and kill you again." Jill threatened in a friendly

Manner

"I am immortal I can't die. Maybe I was playing dead because if I kept fighting he might have hurt the baby to emotionally hurt me instead of physically." Chris suggested

"Yeah that is a good reason, but still how is he alive after we sent him to Hell." Jill questioned

"I don't know but I promise you that he won't get an inch out of that hospital with our baby." Chris said reassuring Wesker will be gone forever this time.

"Ok, well now back to reality. Oh you guys saw what just happened." Jill said to the two stunned friends.

"This is scientifically impossible. That is not an ability that our brains pertain at this point in evolution." Rebecca said looking at Jill as she got up from the couch.

"No it isn't, but you just saw it before your very own eyes." Chris said to the speechless female.

"I am just glad you are alright Chica." Carlos said giving Jill a hug.

"Still this can't be happening." Rebecca repeated

"Ok I have told you about this before and now how much more proof do you need?" Jill said as she waved her hand and the door slammed behind Rebecca.

"Well I… uh fine I will give up and just except the fact this is still impossible scientifically. Rebecca fired back without an ounce of quit in her.

"Alright correct me if I am wrong. Science is the study of the third dimensional world meaning the world that we live in right? Chris asked trying to get to his point across.

"Yeah, that is correct." Rebecca replied.

"Well our abilities reach beyond this dimension and into the 4th, 5th, or even 20th dimension. That means that your "Science" can suck it because it only studies our world not the worlds next to ours. How about that Rebecca?" Chris finished his short and sweet speech with a triumphant smile.

"Hmmm fine I will let that slide. Jill are you ok?" Rebecca asked to the now fully conscious woman standing in front of her.

"Yeah I am fine it happens to me all of the time in a good way of course. Jill gave them a reassuring smile.

"Ok this is good and all but I think the steaks are going to burn so I will be right back." Chris said while running through the back door. The rest of the evening went well. Chris had his turn to play with Anna-Maria and she was tired by 7 o'clock. When they left Jill signaled for Chris to follow her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Chris fallowed closely behind.

"Chris I give you 10 out of 10 when it comes to entertaining children." Jill said as she lye down on their bedroom couch.

"I am glad I give you 9 out of 10 for entertaining children.

"Why 9 out of 10?" Jill asked wondering why not a perfect score.

"Because obviously they make you pass out unconscious." Chris said chuckling a bit.

"Ah I get it but other than that I will take it as a perfect score. Chris I need to ask you something. Are you sure about that whole hurting a fetus with sexual intercourse?"

"Yes Jill it will. Why do you want to do it?" Chris asked knowing that it has been a while since they last had sex.

"Yes I do but I don't want to hurt our child. Jill pleaded while trying to find a way around it.

"I know a way that I can make you have an orgasm right here right now." Chris said with a kinky smile on his face.

"Oh really then do it because I am going to go crazy with out it." Jill said almost begging for him to do it to her.

"Sit still and grab on to something." Chris directed her to do. She did as told and Chris started to relax. She watched him for a few moments and then she felt something. It was a feeling that she had been waiting for. Jill gasped and then gripped the couches with all of her might. She began to gasp and yell. Her movements were violent yet stable. She started to move towards Chris and she gripped his arm. He was holding onto her because what he did was not limited to the time that he was focused. Jill yelled out the words "Chris… Oh God" Then about two minutes later she finished and she was able to relax.

"I have never had one last for that long before. That was incredible but I still missed the feel of you body so in a way it wasn't the same. Jill tried explaining what she missed the most about the real thing.

"Do you want me to do that to you?" Jill offered to return the favor.

"No it is ok I can always jerk off or something. Chris said humorously.

"No way, my husband I not going to masturbate to allow himself to have pleasure that I can always give to him. Jill sassed

"I am going to do what you did to me to you." Jill said not giving him an option.

"Nice try but you don't even know to do…" Chris was cut of by a sensation that made him double over onto the couch and he began thrust about. He let out a groan that gave Jill the chills. When he stood up he legs began to shake and he continued to moan and gasp. Between gasps for air Jill heard him say her name. He sat down next to her lifted his head backwards and bit his bottom lip. He continued to move around next to Jill and his grunts became louder and more powerful. That meant he was going to hit the climax in his already climactic state. He moaned and then let out a sigh. Chris was fully dressed finished with his pants still around his waist.

"How did you… how did you know what to do?" Chris asked between paints and gasps for air.

"I read up on it and thought that it was bullshit but then you did it to me. I guessed at that point that it was real." Jill assumed correctly.

"Well now I need to clean up because I still had me clothes on during that time. I am sweaty and need to clean my clothes especially me paints and underwear." Chris said while getting undressed.

"Oh, sorry hehe I forgot about that. Oh shit that means me too. I discharge and well I need to clean up as well. I you should shower and I will cruise on down to the washing machine. Jill followed Chris's lead.

That reminds me we are leaving for the cruise in like two days. We need to get ready. Chris said while handing Jill his wet clothes.

"Jill before you leave. Was that good enough for you?" Chris asked with a seductive smile on his face.

"Yes, and I like how this time it isn't like a weekend." Jill said know Chris didn't get it

"I am sorry I'm lost how is it like a weekend?" Chris asked

"It takes forever to get there and when you do it is over in no time." Jill chuckled and Chris let out a mock laugh.


	11. Unsettled Beauty

**Chapter 11: Unsettled Beauty**

It was warm in their spacious bedroom. The windows were closed because the couple was leaving in a few hours for their cruise. There were packed suitcases by the foot of their king bed. They were labeled and tagged for their owners and room number on the cruise. Chris was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling and doing and OBE (out of body experience.) That is when part of ones spirit leaves their body and explores the world in a different dimension through your spirits eyes. Chris wasn't on earth at this time. He was in the afterlife seeking advice.

"I need to ask you all something. This concerns the welfare of the entire human race." Chris pleaded to the spirits of the past Bellator Veritatis.

"We agree to listen to you Mr. Redfield. This had better to be on the scale of danger that you claim it to be on. A loud and booming voice said Chris

"There is a man that is not nearly as much of a man that I say he is. He has seemed to escape the eternal prison that I have sentenced him to. The man's name is Albert Wesker. I know you have faced many types of entities and being that are Ungodly. I ask you for your advice with this one particular man, or should I say creature." Chris explained to them that his powers were nothing against this seemingly ordinary human who so happened to have science over religious abilities.

"Mr. Redfield we are aware of this man Albert Wesker and we ourselves have personally have banished him to the pits of hell to face trial and punishment that Lucifer see to best fit the life that he once lived. He is guaranteed to never harm you, Jill, your child, or the human kind ever again. The Past Bellator Veritatis explained their plan of action.

"What about my visions that me and my wife have been sharing." They always match up and now the humans have seen them. If what I see is true then we are going to loose more than the human race. We can loose us all to him and whatever he finds in hell. I fear for my family and the humans. The humans are nearly children they are still young in evolution. By the time they reach our point in evolution they would have been wiped." Chris shot back without hesitation.

"Chris listen to me I know that you are worried for the humans. You yourself are too a human. I was like you when I was alive. I was selfless, modest, I put others before myself." A sympathetic voice said to Chris as it walked up to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Rex Salvatores" Chris said in a low voice as he smiled at his feet.

"I was also young and stupid as you are. I became the King of The Bellator Veritatis and did what I had to do to save the human race. I had no help to seek and I don't think you will find answers among us. You have a good heart my son but you need to have a good mind as well."

I seek advice from the Verum Signiferis the people who have actually battle off Entities that are nothing but destruction and death. I come here and am told that I am too young and inexperienced to figure out what I need to do to fight a mere human. Why do we even have you if you can't save anyone anymore?" Chris raised his voice at the head of his kind and didn't regret it one bit.

"How dare you imply that foolish thought. You will pay for that comment." Rex Salvatores said to Chris and then sent a strike of lightning towards him. Rex Salvatores was the first King and Leader of the Bellator Veritatis and was very powerful.

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled as he stuck his hand out and caught the lighting and charged it up until it was of huge proportions. He released it and Rex Salvatores was sent hurtling backwards.

"Impossible that cannot be." The Verum Signiferis whispered amongst themselves.

* * *

"Jill the Cruise Ship isn't going to wait for you to get ready." Chris hollered over the intercom.

"Ok be right there Chris." Jill responded also through the intercom.

"Chris where is Jill?" A female voice said which contained an accent embedded into her sweet smooth voice.

"She is taking her time to put on her make up even though she is going to take a dip in the ship's pool." Chris responded to Sheva while she sat on the couch with Josh.

"Ok guys I am here. Are we all ready?" Jill asked as she put on her sandals.

"We are all good Jill now let's go because my parents, Claire, Leon, Carlos, and Rebecca are probably waiting at the ship already.

"Chris did you pack my handgun?"

"Yes dear I did but we won't need it." Chris reassured Jill before he locked the door to their mansion.

"Yes but you never know. We all brought our own. Josh and Sheva have theirs too." Jill replied with smile that told Chris to drop his nervousness.

"Alright everyone in the silver vehicle, and I am not talking about the Ferrari." Chris said to Sheva who seemed to give a sigh of defeat. Everyone got into the silver Honda Ridgeline and they were off.

* * *

When they arrived they greeted their friends and went through security. Chris's parents went right on because they all had priority boarding. Everyone else carried service weapons and had to be searched up on the computers for clearance. When everyone had gone board they went to their room and it was huge. Not as big as their mansion of course. But the size of a two story house maybe. Their bed rooms were by the door when you walked in. There were four next to each other. They all had king beds in each. Chris's parents had the second biggest suit on the ship it was next to Chris's and Jill's. The four couples all ran through out the place and then settle in their bedrooms. The cruise room was spacious had a dinning room living room and in between was a hot tub. In the living area were couches and a grand piano. Chris lay down on his bed and looked out the window across from him. Then the loud speaker came on.

"Hello this is your captain speaking we are going to do an emergency test. Please head towards your nearest staff and show them your card. They will show you your designated area to assemble.

"Aw man this sucks. Why can't they have that after lunch?" Chris complained as he placed one of his large hands on his gut.

"Well they need to do this before they we head off into the ocean. It isn't like you are going to die." Jill reassured him that food was not to far away.

"Yeah well I skipped breakfast so I am a little hungry." Chris tried to say over the growling of his stomach.

After the test all of the men started to load their plates with food. The women just sat and made small talk. Jill noticed that Chris lost his appetite really fast. Jill walked over to Chris and asked what was wrong.

"Hey Chris are you ok?" Jill asked in concern for her husband

"Come with me I need to tell you something that I have never told anyone." Chris ordered Jill to follow him even though she wasn't given much of a choice. They walk back down to their room casually. When they entered Chris was sure to lock the door. He even put up an energy barrier to make sure no one came through.

"Chris what is wrong?" Jill was really concerned now that she saw her husband was petrified.

"Jill I when I was a child, and I mean young I used to well… see things. This isn't a Bellator Veritatis ability but instead is an ability only so many people have. I am a psychic and well ever since I started to embrace my abilities my other ones came back with it. I am not afraid of dead people, but what can be summoned by different people. I don't want our child to have to worry about this. I see mutilated bodies of deceased people and I have to endure the pain they went through. I want change and not just for me. If I have to be stuck with this ability then so be it. I just want to relieve our child." Chris spoke every word through fear.

"Chris I am really scared. I have never in all my years seen you this shaken up. What did you see? Tell me I can't help you if you don't tell me." Jill was on the verge of letting tears slip.

"Well first of all we are taking a travel route that was used for people to be transport from country to country a long time ago. There were many attacks from pirates and thieves. They used to mutilate and burn them in front of family members. I see them floating in the water in their deaths states. There is one little girl in a white dress she only has half a face. She told me that she was seven and her father was the pilot of the vessel. When they were attacked they tied her family up and the tied her to a post beam. They lit half of this girl's body on fire and made sure only half of it. Then they took African army ants an put them inside the holes that were burnt into her. The family watched her be taken apart and devoured by ants and after those ants finished her they moved to the family and ate them alive. I hade to watch this memory, and I can't stand to watch a child being harmed. I just can't but what if our own child had no control over this and he had to see things like this on a daily bases. I watched the many mutilated bodies floating in the ocean of men women and children. Don't think they didn't harm infants and toddlers. I am so angry it is more a curse than a gift. You know that all of the infected I killed come to me every day and ask me why I killed them instead of trying to cure them. They still look like they did when they died the second time. So at night when I am asleep I wake up to decaying corpses staring down at me." Chris ended this with a sigh and a tear drop that Jill saw hit the floor.

"Chris I don't know how to help you. I know you really are passionate towards children and you hate seeing them get hurt. I can't make them go away. You were born with this and hopefully our child won't be." Jill was ready to cry. She has never seen him get this upset.

*knock knock knock* the sound permeated through the suite. Chris flicked his wrist and the door opened.

Leon walked in with Sheva. Sheva seemed upset and it wasn't because of an argument.

"Chris I know you are seeing this right?" Sheva asked because she as well was a psychic medium.

"Yeah I am and that is why I left the deck of the cruise." Chris didn't raise his head he simply looked up with his eyes. Claire walked in with tears streaming down her face. Claire was a psychic as well. She had seen this little girl and she left the main deck too. Josh came in to check up on Sheva. Leon had only escorted her back to the room because she said what she saw almost caused her to vomit. Carlos then walked through the doorway and he wasn't doing well either. Rebecca held a crying Anna-Maria in her arms.

"Rebecca what happened to Anna-Maria?" Jill asked as she walked over to Rebecca and Rebecca gave Jill the crying child.

"She supposedly saw a little girl with half a face. Why is everyone back here?" Rebecca said as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Well Chris, Sheva, Claire, and Carlos supposedly saw a little girl with half a face." Jill said giving the crying five year old to Chris because she had a hard time carrying her being pregnant.

"Hold on a second. I see something… it is… dear God in heaven." Leon said going into the bathroom and then came the sound of gagging then the sound of regurgitation hitting the water.

"Leon what is wrong?" Rebecca asked

"I forgot to tell you something. I am a sensitive meaning I can see spirits and their lives. It is a step beneath a medium. I can't talk to them I can only see them in terms of communication. Leon continued to puke into the toilet. Sheva was holding her head in her palm Claire was crying into a tissue Carlos was drinking some requested whiskey. Leon was puking, Anna-Maria was crying on Chris's shoulder, and Chris was hushing her.

"Ok everyone shush we need to work something out." Chris's booming voice did the trick and made everyone quiet.

"Obviously we are seeing someone who isn't with us anymore, and worst of all suffered a tragic death that no once deserves. Lets all establish what we know about her." Chris planned on finding out more about her so he could help her move on.

"Her name is Elizabeth" Claire said in a shivering voice.

"She was seven years old." Sheva added

"She was very religious" Carlos interjected

"Her favorite toy was a glass faced Chinese doll she got from her father." Leon said holding his stomach

"She got died" Anna-Maria said in between whimpers. Chris rubbed Anna-Maria's head as if a sign to say calm down.

"Uncle Chris?" Anna-Maria's sweet voice said in shivers

"Yes sweetie" Chris responded to the child

"What's that?" She said Pointing out the window

There was a black figure standing on the water and it staring at them. It had a flowing cape or robe Chris couldn't tell. It had what looked like black smoke resonating from it. It had glowing red eyes. For a split second Chris thought it was Wesker but after a while it turned around and disappeared. Then there was a strange looking thing floating in the water. It had a white and red coloring on it. As they got closer he knew what it was. Umbrella and it was stinking out of the water. It looked to be a metal pipe it was large and could fit about five people down it at once.

"Umbrella" Chris said with despair hidden in his voice

"What, are you sure?" Sheva asked

"Yeah, look at it." Chris spoke in a low voice and pointed out the pipe in the water.

"Oh my God your right. Come look everyone." Sheva showed them all and Chris gave the child to her father. He marked it on his phone's GPS.

"Come in HQ. We found what looks like a man hole in the Atlantic Ocean. I marked the Longitude and Latitude on my phone and I am sending it to you now." Chris was trying to be as professional as possible while he still had to deal with Elizabeth.

"Roger, we are sending a squad to go and investigate the area. Thank you for the help HQ out." The transmission ended but no relief was brought to the agents.

"Well I guess we can't do anything now but wait and see what happens with the Umbrella thinga majiger." Chris said just staring out into the ocean

"Well we can help Elizabeth find whatever it is she I looking for." Claire suggested

"Yeah, that is our first priority. Let's holds a small service here. It is a Christian service so if anyone here isn't Christian you can either do your own service or you can watch. I am Roman Catholic and I am not sure if their services are different from other Christian services. Who here is Roman Catholic?" Chris asked and luckily everyone raised their hand.

"Ok that's good well let's get this done so we can enjoy a vacation well deserved.

* * *

The service was a success and little Elizabeth and the many others have moved on and the dark feeling is gone. They were able to get a day of fun in the sun and a lot of other activities. I was about 9:00 at night and Chris was at the outside bar on the top of the cruise ship with Leon and Josh.

"Leon I hear that Sherry has joined the secret service. Is that a roomer or is it true?" Chris asked

"Yup, and she is being taught by yours truly." Leon took pride in that fact

"Do you work with the BSAA even though you are the Secret Service?" Josh asked as he sipped at his drink.

"It depends on the situation. If it involves national security maybe if it concerns the president then yes. I mean we do get intelligence that comes through to our agency but we don't take action unless you guys can't handle it. You guys are now a government owned agency. The FBC is gone and we have you guys to deal with all of that stuff. We rely on you to keep bio warfare at bay. I won't lie; if they do get involved with a certain biological case they send me in considering I have the most experience with that type of thing." Leon explained and josh understood where he was coming from.

"I understand, just like the FBI. The police take care of situations that they specialize in and if they are having trouble or if it escalates to a certain point the FBI steps in to help suppress it." Josh made a good point.

"Great analogy and yes that is pretty much how it works. Well actually I am the whole FBI in this situation." Leon joked

"Well can you share information with agents from other agencies?" Chris questioned knowing many things are with classified information.

"Well I can tell others more than I can tell a normal civilian but not ever single thing I know. Like considering Claire is part of the BSAA and Terra Save I can tell her more information than just anyone." Leon was right even other government officials don't know as much as the president.

"Hey guys you mind if I have a seat with you. Anna-Maria is asleep and Rebecca is enjoying the hot tub with Sheva and I think Jill is going in." Carlos made his presence known.

"Oh shit" Chris got up and sprinted from the bar and headed towards his room.

"What the hell was that about?" Carlos said confused that his friend would be against his wife going into a Jacuzzi.

"Beats me" Leon added. When Chris got to their room he busted the door open with a light push from his hand. He walked over to Jill who was sitting with her feet in the hot tub.

"Jill don't go in." Chris warned

"I wasn't going to but why not?" Jill was flustered

"Well when my aunt was pregnant she went into a hot tub and well the fetus boiled to death and well… yeah." Chris said panting from his sprint to their room.

"Oh… well…um I wasn't going to go in but no I have a reason not to go in for another four to five months." Jill was disturbed to know that could happen to a pregnant woman.

"Just wanted to warn you… I am going to go finish my drink. Be back in an hour or so." Chris left and the girls continued to talk. Claire then walked in with a bag load of cash. She was in the casinos and she hit big. Chris saw her on the way back to the bar.

"Hey Leon Claire just won a shit load of cash. I think I have a competition now." Chris joked and then continued to enjoy the fresh air the drinks and the lack of mosquitoes because they were at sea.

"You see I could be here all night. This is the life." Josh commented as he looked at the ocean.

"I hear you buddy." Carlos raised his glass and then chugged down the Irish brew of beer. He ordered a second to replace the empty glass.

"Hey Chris what was that all about before with Jill and a hot tub?" Leon asked inquisitively

"Well my aunt was pregnant with her first child and she decided to go in the hot tub. The fetus boiled to death and it was considered a miscarriage." Chris explained the story a second time.

"That… is very unnerving." Leon looked at Chris and it was a look that said mental scar for life.

"Hey I have heard weird things like that before. It really is a shame." The bartender spoke up

"You know it is, but what can we do shit happens. You see on the news bad things always happen to good people." Chris agreed very mush with the bartender.

"Exactly… Hey you guys are BSAA right?" The bartender asked

"Yes but we are on vacation so no assignments right now." Chris chuckled

"Well my cousin is in training right now he is going to be in the American Branch. His name is Piers Nivans. Have you heard of him?" The bartender asked

"I help with recruits and training, I know I saw that name on the list. I haven't met him personally. I will be looking forward to working with him though." Chris remembered seeing that name. He has always had a great memory and always was good with puzzles.

"He is a good kid. He is the best sharpshooter you have seen. That is if you have ever seen him of course. We always joke saying he looks like Adam Crosman." The bartender laughed a little

"Oh I know who that is. Do you have a picture of Piers?" Leon asked

"Yeah, right here." The Bartender pulled out a picture. He looks exactly like him. No differences. It was weird in a good way.

"Well you know what they say. People are made in pairs. I wonder who looks like me, or who I look like." Chris pondered.

"Yeah but no one has wives as hot as ours." Carlos said in cheery tone.

"Cheers to that my friends." Josh held his glass up. Everyone held their glasses up and then the sound of clanking followed.

* * *

The next morning they all woke up but all of the men were hung over. Jill and Claire took a cup of cold water and had Anna-Maria put Leon's hand in it (Cold water works better than warm water). Leon started to wet himself and Claire was laughing so hard she snorted and woke Leon. He noticed his pants were wet and so was his hand. Anna-Maria stood staring at Leon with an innocent smile on her face.

"Claire what did you make her do?" Leon asked

"Look at your boxers genius." A voice said from a distance. It was muffled hinting that she was hiding.

"Pee hahahaha" Anna-Maria was laughing

"Yes as you can see Aunt Claire made me pee. Do you want to see something else funny?' Leon asked in his kindest possible. The sweet little girl nodded

"Follow me" The little girl did as told. Jill wanted to see what happened as well.

"Hey guys come here this is going to be good." Rebecca, Sheva, Chris, Josh, and Carlos all followed Leon. Leon found the source of the giggling which was his wife. He opened the door to the closet and found her hiding behind Chris's suits. He picked her up with her abdomen on his shoulder and her feet facing his forward. He carried her out of the room and she was kicking and punching him. He walked down the hallway with a straight and emotionless face. He walked by people and said good morning. His friends followed closely behind laughing. Claire continued to struggle and Leon kept walking down the hallway with no expression on his face. He went into the elevator still holding Claire with his strong grip. By this time he had a small crowd forming. He went into the elevator and moved down one floor. When the doors opened he and his friends spilled out and the people standing in front of the elevator moved out of the way and some of them followed. He walked down a little more hallway and then he walked up pool side where there was a cruise camera recording things for the end of the cruise. He walked up to the edge of the pool and threw Claire in. The last thing you heard was a woman scream and then splash. Leon turned and bowed. Everyone was hysterical especially Chris. He was laughing like his Hala. His voice was high pitched and sounded like he was crying. It was a whole hearted laugh that made everyone laugh more. Chris had tears in his eyes. Leon walked back to his room and everyone followed still laughing. Claire reemerged from the pool soaking wet laughing a little. Everyone praised the ground Leon walked on as he left.

"Chris I have never heard you laugh like that." Jill said looking at her husband while she wiped away tears of laughter.

"Oh well both my parents laugh like that when they laugh hard." Chris was still laughing lightly.

"How did you like that Anna?" Leon asked as he squatted next to her.

"I loved it Uncle Leon." Anna gave Leon a peck and the cheek.

"Aw, you are sweet like your mother." Leon rubbed her head and then picked her up. She put her arms around his neck as she sat in his arms. She giggled and Claire walked in the door soaking wet and all.

"Claire can we have a child as sweet as this little rascal here." Leon said bouncing her in his arms and she found it funny how her voice went up as she did.

"Yeah, sure maybe our child won't throw his spouse in the pool." Claire nagged.

"Maybe it won't have an innocent child make its spouse wet his/her pants." Leon fired back

"Touché my husband, touché" Claire looked at him that seemed to say well played.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Chris and Jill were looking out at the sunset. They were enjoying the cruise and didn't want it to end.

"They irony is we have been on a cruise ship before but it was a shit hole." Jill said staring into the glare of the ocean.

"The Queen Dido" Chris said thinking about their epic adventure. Which in this case epic means weird and infested with relentless monsters.

"Yeah and… oh Chris it's kicking. Here, come feel it." Jill pulled Chris's hands to her enlarged waistline.

"Would you look at that? Hey has got some powerful kicks. He would be a good soccer player." Chris said as he felt the fetus move inside Jill's womb.

"This is a good world when you do well for it. I am glad that we went through what we did when it came to fighting bio warfare. To begin with it gave me enough money to last ten life times. Second of all it brought me to you and now we both made this world safe enough to bring in our own child." Chris said staring Jill in her beautiful light turquoise eyes. They were a blue color but they had more of a turquoise coloring to it than any other color.

"I am happy too" Jill said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He threw his hand around her waist and they both looked out into the ocean. She placed her left hand around his waist and her right hand on his abdomen like she always does. Chris's left hand was placed on her womb still. The baby had stopped moving but the energy of the unborn child was soothing to Chris. Then the sound of clicking came from behind them. They turned around and saw the cruise photographer taking pictures of their pose. It looked good because the sun was halfway into the water and it left an orange glare on the ocean. They both smiled at each other and put their foreheads together so that that the sun would be in the middle of their faces making their bodies a silhouette.

"Aw that is a beautiful picture." The photographer complimented on their poses.

"That really is a beautiful picture right Anna?" Sheva asked the little girl who nodded in agreement.

"Hey would you let the little girl pose in the picture Ma'am?" The photographer asked. Sheva nodded and little Anna-Maria ran up to her "Uncle" and he picked her up and thought of a good pose. He held her to his cheek and gave her a peck on the cheek and their silhouette looked well in that pose.

"Last one, make this one count." The photographer ordered in a friendly manner. Chris held her up in the air with his arms extended. It was a classic but great looking photo. Jill stood next to him with her hands on her womb. That added the affect that Chris was a family man.

"Good job guys all of you. These pictures are going somewhere special. Maybe next year's brochures will have this as the front cover.

"Thank you have a nice evening." Chris said goodbye and held the adorable child on his forearms just as Leon did earlier.

"She is a snuggly child wouldn't you say?" Sheva asked as she walked over to the three friends of hers.

"Heck yeahs" Jill said trying to avoid using the word hell around Anna.

"Uncle Chris can I tell you something?" Anna asked trying to be polite

"Sure sweet cheeks. What do you want to tell me?" Chris was eager to find out what came out of her mouth this time.

"Your beard tickles hehe." Anna said through giggles.

"My beard tickles. Is that right, well you mean like this?" Chris said and then he started to nibble at her neck with his stubbles which she refers to as a beard. She couldn't control her laughter. She was laughing and laughing. Chris stopped and then they went back to their room.

"Hey Rebecca supposedly my beard tickles. What is your take on that?" Chris asked in a joking manner.

"I bet it is very tickly." Rebecca said as she took the child from Chris's arms. Rebecca gave Chris a smile that said thank you for looking out for her.

"Hey Jill, Chris I wanted to know if you wanted to see a show in the theatre with josh and I?" Sheva asked politely

"Sure I love musicals and plays. How about it Jill what do you say." Chris looked at his wife with eyes that said it would be a great night.

"Sure I would love that." Jill said as she went to lying down for a little.

"You know Jill looking back when we were in STARS I would never see you carrying my child. Well I guess marriage wasn't that crazy because we were extremely close back then and we still are. Now look at us. I still think we have more surprises left in store don't you think?" Chris said smiling to his wife as she rested.

"I agree with you 100% and I hope that I can continue work after this little one is born." Jill said thinking she would have to stay home all the time to take care of her offspring.

"You will, trust me Jill. They need you especially considering the new moves you can do because of the P30. We make a good team and have only failed one mission. Well… I considered it a failure because more people died than there should have been." Chris said hinting Jill was that extra person.

"Well it wasn't too much of a failure because I didn't die." Jill stated the truth she was assumed dead not literally.

"Yeah, yeah I thought you were and I was convinced so in my mind you were." Chris replied

"Oh Chris what time is the show?" Jill asked about their previous plans

"20 minutes" Chris stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What! I am not ready yet." Jill panicked and ran around looking for something to wear.

"Jill it isn't a casual occasion it is just a show." Chris was reassuring but didn't convince Jill.

"Well I am going find something anyway." Jill sassed

"Sheva come here please." Chris called out to his friend.

"Yes, you called Chris?" Sheva responded in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Jill thinks we need to wear something nice and dressy. I said it was casual but you went to one last night and tell me is it dressy or casual." Chris was eager to prove Jill wrong. Chris was smart and usually was never wrong but when he was he hated it so much.

"It is casual noting dressy. The clothes you have on now are fine." Sheva left shortly after knowing Chris had bragging rights.

"Ha you see Jill I told you so." Chris's victory was cut short by a phone ringing. Chris pulled out his phone and it was BSAA headquarters. He touched the screen and then put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Chris that pipe you found from Umbrella led us down to an experimental facility. It was used recently but is now abandoned." The male voice explained to Chris that what he saw might still be operational. Then the man continued.

"They used it to test marine B.O.W.'s on fish and other types of creatures that were nearby to se how it would be useful on the battlefield. Talk about the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah right? Did the agents encounter any resistance?" Chris asked more worried about the men than the facility.

"Yes *sigh* we lost all to an unidentified B.O.W. It was big that is all I know. We think it maybe in you general vicinity we advise you to keep you eyes open at all times." Chris's face went pale. He knew that if what ever that thing was sunk the ship they would be sitting duck or even dead. Chris turned to Jill and put the phone on speaker. Jill sat down and started to breathe fast and heavily. Chris sat down next her and put his hands on her shoulder and released some energy that calmed her down.

"Don't worry we are sending in support. This man I think you are familiar with. Your old friend Jonathon is being sent in a chopper to join you. He is a field scientist therefore he might be able to come up with some serum that will destroy it and all evidence of it. We want this to be a covert operation. Therefore we encourage you to use sound suppressors." The back up was Chris's childhood friend. Chris had known him since he was two years old and Chris was three. They met in preschool and have been best friends ever since. Jonathon didn't know that Chris was one of the agents already aboard the ship.

"Roger that, Redfield out." Chris ended the transmission.

"Jill don't worry Jonathon is I going to be aboard the ship with us. He is a great agent and he should be here in 47 seconds." Chris walked over to his now calm wife.

"Well then lets get suited up, and inform the others." Jill said getting up and loading her handgun.

"Whoa, Jill you can't you are pregnant, and if anything happens to you it happens to our child. I don't want to loose either of you or…" Chris was cut of by his wife.

"Shut up Chris. I am not going to get hurt I may be pregnant but that doesn't make me any less of a soldier." Jill looked at him with fiery eyes.

"Yeah but Jill…" Once again cut of had to face the fury of his wife.

"Chris don't you trust your partner?" Jill asked just like she did in Africa.

"Déjà vu" Chris said with a kinky seductive smile on his face.

"If you do let me go out I will make the next time we do it the best time of your life." Jill said in a low hushed tone and Chris got serious chills.

"Ok but we need to get the rest of the team assembled and I will go to the captain's quarters and tell him he needs to initiate a drill that will keep everyone in their cabins." Chris set up a plan but before he could finish everyone was loaded except Rebecca who was going to stay with little Anna-Maria. Chris was surprised they all got ready and before he knew it there was a helicopter sounding above them.

* * *

Jill and the others went to the helipad and waited. Then a man walked out. He was about Leon's height not taller than Chris. He reminded Jill of a slimmer Parker Luciani. He had stubbles like Chris and had a slim muscular frame. His hair was like parkers it just barely reached the bottom of his neck and it was wavy. His face wasn't round like parkers either, it was more defined and he didn't have chubby cheeks like him. He looked younger than parker too. He had brown eyes and didn't seem to be afraid of the current situation. He was probably 34 no younger than Jill. He had a baseball cap on that had the BSAA insignia on it. He also wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. Of course he had a protective vest and weapon. He carried a custom handgun it was derived from the Chiappa Rhino. It was a .44 magnum and it was black and silver with gold engravings. On his back he carried a sword. He too was a Bellator Veritatis and that was the weapon he was trained with as he grew up. It was a Katana with a light blue hilt. It was a magnificent blade even though Jill hadn't seen it yet. It was an amethyst blade but the amethyst was reinforced so it wouldn't brake. The blade had engravings that were shown because they would glow the same color of blue that the hilt was. He carried the standard Beretta 92fs in a chest holster and the ammo devise on his left thigh.

"You must be Jonathon." Jill said as she stood next to her friends

"Yes, and you must be too many months pregnant to be fighting here." A deep and masculine voice sassed back. His voice was like Billy's voice except it was slightly raspier.

"I maybe, but I am one of the best the BSAA has." Jill wasn't too pleased with his approach but it didn't bother her deeply because her husband had said the same thing not to long ago. That made Jill think that the two must think alike. Then the loud speaker came on and the captain said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen this is you captain speaking. We have some big swell forming in the ocean and for you own safety we would ask you to return to your cabin so no one fall over and gets hurt on the main deck because you could fall overboard and we wouldn't want that to happen."

"Luckily there are no cabins on the back of the ship because then this creature would be spotted." Jonathon stated as he inspected his surrounding considering he is going to have to fight there in a matter of moments.

"Well who let this dick on board?" Chris asked sarcastically as he walked down to the stern of the ship. Jonathon looked up at Chris and just gave a smirk. Then the Chris walked over to Jonathon and the two gave a hug as a way of saying long time no see. The sounds of patting permeated though the air.

"Hey Chris don't you think that all pregnant agents should be put somewhere safe?" Jonathon asked concerned about Jill.

"I think my wife can handle herself. I mean she is Jill valentine." Chris said knowing Jonathon had no idea they were married.

"Oh… I am sorry I didn't know. There are some things that don't reach the lab back at home base." Jonathon quickly apologized.

I can also see that you decided to start a family. Good for you I am happy for you." All Jonathon did was give a small smile. He never really was the one to show emotions a lot. He did show emotions on occasions but he was more kept to himself like Leon was.

"Well how are things with you wife and kid?" Chris asked making small talk while they had the time.

"Good, we just moved into New York City because I was stationed at one of their Laboratories. Oh by the way thank you for your blood Jill. We are making a stronger T-virus cure thanks to you."

"It is my pleasure. Just make sure you put it to good use." Jill smiled as she leaned her head on Chris's shoulder.

*BOOM*

Something bumped into the back of the ship. The agents struggled to keep their footing. Then out of the water cam what looked like tentacles. On the tentacles are what looked like rows of pincers. When the creature pulled itself out of the water it had the head of an angler fish and the body of a crab. It was an ugly sight and boy were they in for a fight. The creature thrusted a tentacle at the group of agents and the all dove in different directions.

"We need to get to higher ground. If we don't we are fucked." Josh said through his Bluetooth ear piece. The agents opened fire with suppressed weapons and the only sound that you could hear was the silent thudding of guns going off. Jonathon put a custom silencer on his magnum because he preferred to use that as his primary.

"Everyone back up!" Carlos yelled

"No THERE'S A WALL THERE!" Jonathon said as we pushed the cornered agent out of the way. A tentacle impaled Jonathon, but Jonathon kept shooting at the beast. The in a matter of second his whole body turned into water that was still in the shape of his body. It had features and everything, but he was as transparent as bottled water. Then the tentacle pulled away from his body and the hole that was in him was replaced by more water. He was unscathed and continued his fight. Chris, Jill, Claire and Sheva weren't surprised by that.

"This isn't working we need a new strategy." Sheva said as she put a fresh magazine in her handgun and released the slide. Jonathon pulled out his sword and went to cut off one of the tentacles.

"No Jonathon don't do it." Chris yelled as he went to stop him. "You know that Anima Bibentis is a vampire. If you absorb its soul who knows what kind of mutation could take place?" Chris was able to convince his friend to sheath his weapon. Then a few second later a fiery orb was launched from Sheva towards the beast.

"Let's do it the real way." Sheva said before launching a few more. Chris looked at Jonathon and nodded. Then Jonathon pulled some water from the ocean and it hovered above him for a few second before becoming large shards of ice. Jonathon had his hands in a fist and held to his chest, but the he straightened his arms and opened his hands twice in a fast motion. Then the ice shards stabbed the creature to the deck of the ship. The monster couldn't move and then Chris pointed towards the sky with his index finger and made a swirling motion with his arm. The clouds started to become a spiral and then Chris pointed to the BOW and then a tornado came down and started to make the creature spin fast. Before you knew it the tentacles were ripped right off and it was hovering above the water. Claire made a small fire orb and so did Sheva. Then Claire combined her with Sheva's and she yelled at Chris "Give me a boost!" Chris nodded and used an energy push and sent Sheva flying towards the beast. She then touched the now big orb to its forehead. Then Chris pulled her back. The beast exploded after a few seconds and it just evaporated. The beast was finished and Jonathon was holding a vile with yellow liquid in it. He walked over to the tentacles that were nailed to the ship. He poured a small drop on both of them and then the whole thing started to dissolve.

"Chemistry my fellow agents" Jonathon said as he put away the vile.

"How are we going to explain to the holes in the ship to the tourist?" Jill said staring at the massive holes caused by the ice shards.

"We can say one of the engines blew and cause a few wholes." Chris suggested which in the end they decided to go with.

Then in the distance the sun rose and the beautiful island of Bermuda was in sight. They were all excited and happy except Chris and Jonathon.

"You sense it too?" Chris asked his friend who started at the island just as Chris did.

"Yup, but I have a feeling this time it is going to be harder to contain and keep secret." Jonathon stated not taking his eye off of the unsettled beauty that was Bermuda.

"Agreed, just keep your wits about you until we know what it is." Chris said as he turned and walked back to his room.


End file.
